


You're Either Born Simple Or You're Born Me

by TheImpossibleGirl123



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleGirl123/pseuds/TheImpossibleGirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's birthday went from great to horrible in a blink of an eye, now my brother is forcing us to leave! I can't just abandon Bella! She's basically my sister now! So in order to stay I have to say goodbye to Winnie Cullen... And hello to Emery Greenleaf. (Full Summary inside!) EdwardxBella OCx?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!
> 
> This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!
> 
> Here it is! The squeal to my first fanfiction, "On the Outside Looking In", I know you guys have been really excited about me posting it and I hope it lives up to your expectations! Anyways I'm not going to make this long, so let me just say a quick thank you everyone who has supported me and this story so far! I honestly never thought I would make it this far or even post a story to begin with, but with all of your support and love I have actually done it! Yay!
> 
> So anyways please enjoy the first chapter to the squeal and don't forget if you haven't already to hit that Follow/Favorite button, it really helps out! And if you want to show me even more love then please leave a review! I love hearing from all of you! Well enough talking out of me! So please enjoy chapter 1 of "You're Either Born Simple Or You're Born Me".
> 
> Full Summary: Bella's birthday went from bad to worse in a blink of an eye, now my brother is forcing us to leave! I can't just abandon Bella! She's basically my sister now! So in order to stay I have to say goodbye to Winnie Cullen... And hello to Emery Greenleaf. So now as Emery I have to hide the fact that I'm a vampire, on top of figuring out how to balance finding my singer (Which is really a pain in the ass!), and dealing with the boys from La Push turning into wolves and one of them will not leave me alone! So yeah to some it all up... I'm totally screwed!

Bella was going to kill me. There was no doubt about it, when she woke up this morning and saw what I did to her room and truck she was definitely going to go on a kill Winnie rampage!

Today was her 18th birthday and any normal person would be extremely excited about his/her birthday but this is Bella we are talking about. So where most people would see this as a chance to celebrate and have fun, she sees it as some sort of depressing and cursed day. So I had decided to take matters into my own hands and covered her room in balloons, streamers, confetti, etc. And then I got window markers and wrote, 'Birthday Girl' on the passenger side of the front window, and then arrows pointing to the driver's seat. Then I wrote 'Honk it's my birthday!' on the back window.

Of course I got Charlie's permission to do all of this! I may be crazy enough to do all this to Bella, but I was not crazy enough to do all this and then have to face the wrath of Chief Swan! Come on I don't have a death wish!

Anyways so after I had finished Bella's birthday masterpiece I quickly rushed home and got ready for school, I left my light red hair down and put a little curl in it, then put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a large white collar button up shirt, and paired it with tan colored flats and some gold bangle bracelets. I then quickly looked myself over in the mirror and then grabbed my bag and rushed to my sister's room.

"Alice!" I exclaimed as I threw her door open, "How is my Twisted Sister this morning?" I asked with a smile as I strolled over to her and gave her a hug, which she immediately returned.

"I'm doing fabulously as always, do you even have to ask?" She answered with a giggle and pulled away, "And how is my Twisted Sister this morning? You look very beautiful this morning by the way!"

It was my turn to giggle, "Screw beautiful! I'm brilliant!" I said as I did a little mock bow.

"So is your little surprise for Bella all set up?" She then asked me with a smirk.

I smirked right back at her and nodded, "Oh you know it! Everything is perfect right down to the very last detail!" I said proudly.

"So by that you mean Bella is going to have a heart attack and kill you?" Alice added as she finished getting ready.

I laughed and nodded again, "Oh yeah! I don't need your future seeing abilities to know that once she wakes up she is going to want my head on a plate instead of a birthday cake!"

At that we both laughed, yeah they didn't call us the Twisted Sisters for nothing!

We stayed in her room for a few more minutes until I got a text from Angela saying that she was on her way to school which was my que to head that way as well, so I then told Alice I'd see her at school and then head to the garage and hopped into my truck and sped down the road towards Forks High School.

I had gotten extremely close to the humans over the summer (Especially Angela), so much so that we actually had a couple of sleep overs if you can believe it! Imagine it, me at a slumber party! Crazy I know but it was actually a lot of fun!

When I arrived at school I was Angela parked in her usual spot and I parked in my usual spot next to her and then hopped out of the car and went over and gave her a hug which she returned.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how freaked out is Bella going to be this morning?" Angela asked with a giggle as she pulled away.

I laughed, "Uhhh probably a 20… But hey it's technically her fault! She shouldn't have told me that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday!"

Angela started to laugh with me and then started to talk about our most recent assignment for English, Romeo and Juliet. Ugh. I mean it's a good story and the writing style of the great William Shakespeare but the whole falling in love that fast in that short of time and at that young of age is a little bit of a stretch. But hey like I've said a million times I tend to be the glass is half empty type of gal.

Anyways right in the middle of our conversation we heard someone honk at us, we turned and saw Mike pulling into the parking lot with Jess in the passenger's seat smiling and waving at us. Once Mike put the car into park Jess quickly hopped out and dashed over to us, "Sorry for being late! MIKE decided that today was the best day to sleep in! Have we missed anything yet!?" Jess asked with a huge smile on her face. Yes everyone was in on my little birthday surprise for Bella today!

I chuckled and shook my head, "I haven't even gotten a text message from her this morning so I don't know if she just hasn't woken up yet or she is that mad at me!" At that we all started to laugh.

"So who exactly did you pull off getting into her room and decorating it without waking her up?" Mike asked as he put his arm around Jess' shoulder.

I smiled proudly at that question and then jumped onto the hood of Angela's car, "I'm glad you asked Mike! I had to enlist the help of Police Chief Swan to get into the house early this morning and as for decorating it wasn't that hard, she sleeps like a rock! So it wasn't that hard."

Mike chuckled and shook his head, "How did you get Bella's dad to go along with this!? Doesn't he like hate you and your family after the whole breaking Bella thing? No offense!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Okay one WE didn't break Bella! She technically broke herself! And two he only has a grudge against Edward, he absolutely adores me!" I stated with an innocent smile at that last part.

The conversation continued from there and soon enough Tyler, Eric, and Lauren had joined us and we were all hanging around Tyler's van and then my phone started to go off and it was a text from Alice warning me that Bella was about to pull into the parking lot!

I started to jump up and down in excitement, "Okay everyone places! The birthday girl is about to arrive!" And with that everyone raced to their vehicles and waited for the old beat up pickup to pull into the parking lot.

It took a few long anticipation filled moments until we all saw Bella pull into the parking lot and I gave the signal to Tyler to go, and at that he started to honk his horn as Bella passed by his van and then it was like a domino effect as Mike, Angela, me, and Eric started to honk our horns as she pass by.

We stopped once Bella parked her truck and then we all got out of our car and rushed back over to Tyler's van and pretended as if nothing had ever happened, and soon enough I heard the one thing I had been expecting all morning.

"WINIFRED JANE MASEN CULLEN!" Bella exclaimed as she stormed over to us.

It took all I had to not just burst into laughter at that moment but I held it in and kept the most casual face I could as I turned around to face to furious birthday girl.

"Morning Bella! How are you today?" I asked with a smile

"Oh don't you good morning me! You know exactly what you did! I told you all that I didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday!" She said as she crossed her arms glaring at me.

"Oh my god! It's your birthday!? That is like brand new information!" I exclaimed in mock surprise and then turned to the others and gave them the signal and we all started to sing the Happy Birthday song to her as loud as we could.

Once we had finished Bella was still glaring at us and I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on Bella you're practically my sister and you expect me to not celebrate your birthday!? Now show me a smile so we can take a selfie together!" At that Bella finally cracked a small smile, though I could tell she was still pretty mad, but hey at least she's not trying to kill me! I quickly pull out my phone and snap a quick picture of us and then move back over to the others.

"Oh that reminds me, my mom got me a camera so I can make a scrapbook full of memories," Bella stated as she pull a small camera out of her backpack, "I need a picture of you guys." She added with a small smile.

With that we all pulled together so Bella could take a picture while we all made jokes about getting our good sides and photo shop, then we all went back to our previous positions after we heard the camera click.

"Oh look Cullen is here." Mike stated with fake enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Oi! Tread carefully Newton! Twin sister right here!" I said gesturing to myself, and Mike instantly apologized. I knew that he still didn't like my brother and I could understand that, but what I would not stand for was him making comments like that with me around.

I watched as Bella walked over to my brother and I gave him a smile and thumbs up before I went back to my conversation with Angela and Jess. But it didn't last very long because a few minutes later I heard a familiar voice call out to Bella.

It was Jacob Black. Awesome. I hadn't seen or talked to him since the incident at prom when I told him I was a Cullen, and I wasn't going to take a chance and try to! I wasn't the type of girl to chase after someone for forgiveness, unless it was one of my family members or someone else close to me, but that's beside the point! Point is that I'm not one to stir the pot or try and dig a hole I was stuck in even deeper.

I looked over at Bella and Jacob talking and I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. And I knew exactly why, Jacob was growing at an unnatural pace. He had to have grown at least two feet since the last time I saw him! He was getting close to shifting, I could tell it wasn't the first time we had seen boys from the La Push Reservation shift. I turned to Edward knowing that he read my thoughts and saw him watching them obviously on high alert.

I then turned my attention back to Bella and the Jacob and saw them exchange good byes, I sighed in relief when I saw Bella turn away from him and go back to Edward, and so I turned back to my group about to rejoin the conversation when I heard someone call my name.

I turned and saw Jacob still standing there motioning me to come over, I looked over at my brother wanting to know if it was safe and saw him looking over at me and nodding. So I took that as my que and told everyone I would be right back then made my way over to the young wolf boy.

"Hello Mr. Black, how are you today?" I asked not really knowing what else to say.

"Hey Cullen." He said with a small smirk rubbing the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes, "So it's just Cullen now? I've said sorry already Jacob. I'm not going to beg for forgiveness or anything so if that's what you're…"

Jacob rolled his eyes cutting me off by putting his hand over my mouth, "Shut up for five seconds Cullen!"

I glared at him as he removed his hand and then motioned for him to start talking.

"I need to say I'm sorry. The way I reacted when you told me you were a Cullen wasn't right…" Jacob then sighed in frustration rubbing the back of his neck more, "You were completely honest with me and I didn't have right to be mad. I mean I barely know you and…"

I laughed cutting him off, "Jacob calm down! It's okay, I totally expected that kind of reaction from you. I mean with the way the stories go and the tension between our family and your tribe it's only to be expected right?"

Jacob gave me a small smile obviously relieved that I understood where he was coming from and was about to say something but then I continued, "Just remember Jacob that not all Cullens are as bad as your tribes stories say. Always remember that." I said with a small smile and then I heard the bell ring, I said a quick goodbye to Jacob and then raced after Angela and Jess.

The rest of the day went back pretty normally nothing special really happened except Bella continual complaining and resentment over everything that involved us wanting to celebrate her birthday. Luckily she didn't protest too much when Alice gave Bella a dress and told her to wear it tonight for her surprise party.

That night I was in my room getting ready for the party while listening to the audio book for Jane Austen's, 'Sense and Sensibilities'. I had decided to wear a short white strapless dress that reached a little bit above my knees, it was fitted at the top and then puffed out below the waist and it had a rose floral design all over it. With it I put on my mother's pearl necklace and bracelet, and on my feet were a pair of red fabric high heels. I left my hair the way it was and then I made my lips look like I was wearing red lipstick.

I walked over to my full length mirror and did a little twirl making sure everything was in place when I heard one of my favorite lines start playing on my audio book, ""Esteem him! Like him! Cold-hearted Elinor! Oh! Worse than cold-hearted! Ashamed of being otherwise. Use those words again, and I will leave the room this moment."" I said in sync with the narrator with a smile. I don't know why I loved those words so much. I just always have.

Anyways once I was pleased with my appearance I turned off the audio book and then went over to my bed where my present for Bella sat nicely wrapped. Inside was the first piece of jewelry I ever had, it wasn't anything too special, it was a simple silver chain with a small round locket attached, and inside of one side was a picture of Edward and I during a trip to the lake, on the other side was a picture of Edward, Bella, and I during our trip to Seattle this summer. It wasn't anything too fancy but I saw her as my sister now and as my sister she deserved a piece that had some kind of family meaning right?

I picked up the small package and left my room to go find Edward and Bella, and I found them in Carlisle's study looking at a picture of the Volturi, just looking at it made a shiver run down my back. I absolutely hated them they were so sneaking and conniving and not to mention cruel to a point where I couldn't stand them.

I gently knocked on the open door and smiled at the couple as they turned to me, "Hey can I borrow your girlfriend for a couple of second Edward?" I asked motioning to Bella.

Edward gave me a small smile and nodded, he gave Bella a quick kiss on the top of her head and then left the room. I turned to Bella and could tell she was still furious at me and so I was careful when I walked over to her.

"Okay let me begin with I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want to make a big deal out of your birthday but I couldn't help it! It's been so long since we had an actual birthday to celebrate so Alice and I kind of went overboard. Well mostly me though." I said with a shy smile and then continued, "Anyways I wanted to give you my present before you went out there, and I was hoping you could wear it." I said and handed her the small package.

She took the package with a little hesitation and then started to open it, she then pulled out the small silver locket and opened it and her eyes went wide when she saw the pictures. She opened her mouth the speak but I cut her off, "Edward gave that to me on my 13th birthday, it was the first piece of actual jewelry that was actually mine..." I said as I took the necklace from Bella's hand and walked behind her and started to put it on her, "You are a part of the family now Bella, not just the Cullen family though, but the Masen family as well." I finished putting the thin chain around her neck and then stood back as Bella turned to face me, a smile gracing her face.

"Thank you Winnie. You don't know how much this means to me." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Enough for you to forgive me for the little surprise I gave you this morning?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Ohhhh you wish." Bella chuckled as she patted my back and pulled away, just as Alice walked into the room.

"It's time! It's time! It's time!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down as she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the staircase.

I chuckled and followed my sister as she pulled Bella away. Once we were downstairs we saw the living room fully decorated and everyone standing around with smiles, well everyone except Rosalie of course.

The rest of the family all started to wish Bella a happy birthday and I made my way over to Edward and Emmett who were standing on the steps of the staircase and I made it over to them just in time to hear Emmett say, "Dating an older woman... Hot."

At that I instantly started to laugh and I quickly hugged Emmett, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around!"

Emmett laughed and hugged me back, "Like you could ever get rid of me Little Bit!" He responded as he ruffled my hair and then pulled away.

At that moment Bella started to open her presents, she got a bracelet from Rosalie which she flat out said she didn't buy. Geez Rosie could at least pretend to not totally hate this girl!?

She then got a new car stereo from Emmett and Jasper and it was already installed in her truck, damn I wish they would help work on my truck with me sometimes!

Then came Esme and Carlisle gift, but before she could even open it she got a paper cut on her finger from trying to open the envelope, at first I didn't think anything of it but not even a second later the smell of her blood hit entered my nose and suddenly it was like everything was moving in fast forward!

Jasper launched at Bella but Edward quickly jumped in front of her and pushed her back but with too much force and Bella went flying across the room and crashed into a small table that was holding a glass vase which obviously broke during the collision. Jasper was also thrown across the room by Edward and he ended up landing in the grand piano!

At first I didn't know who I should move to first but then quickly saw my brother start to panic and knew who I needed to be with, so I quickly ran over to where Bella was and gently helped her up, "Carlisle I'm taking her to your office!" I called and Carlisle nodded in response as he gave everyone instructions on what to do and where they needed to go.

Okay so I know I've said this once but I feel like it needs to be said again...

Well... That escalated quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!
> 
> This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!
> 
> Hello everyone! I have a few things to say real quick before we jump into chapter 2! So please bear with with me!
> 
> First I would like always thank each and everyone of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!
> 
> Second I want to say that I'm just going to make my story updates weekly, I haven't picked an exact day of the week yet but I feel like weekly is a good schedule so far, and then maybe give you guys a little extra surprise chapter occasionally if I feel creative and not so lazy! ;)
> 
> And finally I just wanted you guys to know that Winnie will be getting a love life! I know you ALL are ready for Winnie to get some love! Trust me I am too! You just have to wait a little bit longer but I promise it is coming! And I love hearing on who you think it will be so for fun leave a review/comment telling me on who you think it will be and the winners will get a shout out or something... I don't know yet! But either way I want to hear from all of you on who you think Winnie will end up with! ;)
> 
> Well that's all I have to say for now! So I'll shut up and let you get to reading Chapter 2! Enjoy!

"No way in hell!" I exclaimed at my brother as we sat in the living room with the rest of our family.

After the incident at Bella's birthday, Edward took her home and called for a family meeting when he got back.

"Winnie this is the only way to keep her safe! We can't stay here if her just getting a tiny paper cut puts her in danger!" Edward replied as calmly as he could.

"I agree with Winnie on this Edward, leaving won't solve anything, if anything it will cause more problems. Not only for Bella but for our whole family." Esme said calmly hoping that this wouldn't turn into a Masen Sibling fight.

Edward glared at all of us, "This is not up for discussion! This my singer! It's my call, and I say that it's better for her and for all of us if we left!"

At that Emmett spoke up, "Whoa I think you need to tone it down a little bit man! This isn't just about you right now!"

Alice nodded in agreement, "Edward I've seen what happens if we leave and it's not good for either party." She stated and then paused so Edward could see what she saw and then continued, "See us leaving will destroy her! And you as well!"

Edward shook his head, "It will be hard at first but she will move on. She will get better and eventually forget about us."

"I agree with Edward." We all turned and saw Jasper standing off in a far corner of the room, "I could have killed Bella today, and that was just over a small paper cut. I think it is for the best if we move on to a new town."

Rosalie nodded, "I hate to be the one to say I told you so, but it's true. I said from the very beginning that this girl was going to cause problems and look what happened today! She almost got killed!"

I groaned, "But she didn't! She's fine now! We just have to be more careful from now on! Carlisle please back me up here! You talked to Bella you know how she feels about what happened!"

Carlisle sighed and then stood up, "I'm sorry Winnie but your brother is right. Yes Bella didn't die tonight and forgives us for what happened, but that is the problem. She doesn't see us as dangerous, which we are. All of us tonight were affected by the smell of Bella's blood, and if it wasn't Jasper that reacted first it could have been anyone of us." Carlisle then walked over to where Edward was standing, "And Edward is right, she is his singer, it's his say. If he feels that it is better for us to leave then we have to support him. Remember we are family and we stick together."

After Carlisle's speech we all sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Esme finally stood up and broke the silence, "Well let's start packing. When do we need to be ready to leave?" She asked Carlisle and Edward.

"We'll leave on Friday." Edward stated.

I shook my head, "So what we are just going to disappear just like that? Break this girl's heart like it's nothing and move on to a new town and pretend we are all normal again Edward? Seriously!?"

Edward glared at me, "Winnie this is going to be hard enough for me! I don't need you adding on to my guilt!"

I stood up and walked over to my brother until I was face to face with him, looking right into his golden eyes, "Good. Feel that guilt brother. Let it soak in and take over because guess what just like guilt is taking over you, it will take over Bella but for her it will be even worse, she will feel guilt, confusion, hurt, anger, and almost every other negative emotion you can think of!"

My brother's glare hardened, but he didn't answer but instead stepped back and then stormed upstairs.

Oh hell no! He wasn't going to get out of this that easily! So I stormed off after him, and ended up in his room where he had already started to pack up his things.

"We can't just leave her Edward! If we do it will break her! Not just her heart, but every part of her!" I exclaimed as I watched my brother pack.

"THAT'S ENOUGH WINIFRED!" My brother yelled.

I froze. Edward had never yelled at me like that before.

"This is not up for discussion Winifred. Now go pack your things. You and I are going off on our own." Edward stated.

I shook my head, "So not only are you abandoning the only girl you have ever loved, but you are also abandoning the only family we have left. And what's even better is that you expect me to go with you!"

Edward sighed and turned to me, "I'm done talking about this Winifred. Now are you coming with me or not?"

"You a long time ago I would have followed you anywhere, but I'm sorry Edward I just can't this time. I don't believe what you are doing is right and so no, this is going to have to be a journey you'll have to make on your own." I said as I felt my human said come out and started to feel the tears well up in my eyes, "I'm so sorry big brother." I then walked over to him and stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek and then left the room.

After that I raced out of the house and out into the forest. I ran and ran until I felt like I couldn't run anymore. I sighed closing my eyes and leaned my back up against the nearest tree. What was I going to do? Do I really just abandon the girl I have grown to love and see as a sister? Or do I somehow find a way to stay and betray my brother, the only true family I had left.

I stood there my mind spinning as I tried to figure out some kind of middle ground, but soon enough I couldn't take it and I just screamed! As I screamed I felt the roots of my hair start to change until my hair was bright red and I just let my anger take over until I could hold it in and I felt my fist make contact with the trunk of the tree in front of me.

I looked at the tree and saw a large hole in the place where my fist had landed. I closed my eyes again and sighed trying to get myself to calm down when all the sudden it hit me! I knew what I had to do! It wasn't going to be easy, but I had to do it! Hell I've done it once and that situation was way more dangerous and extreme than this one!

I could totally do this but I would need help this time around…

That when I heard a growl coming from my right side, I looked over and saw a giant black wolf standing at full height.

I jumped when I saw it, not out of fear but out of surprise, how I didn't smell the wolf coming is a mystery to me. I guess I could blame my mind blowing revelation!

Anyways I stood there in front of the wolf for what seemed like ages, neither of us moving until finally the wolf walked backwards to a group of trees and then went behind them. A few moments later the one and only Sam Uley came out from behind the trees.

"What are you doing on our land leech? This is breaking the treaty!" Sam exclaimed with a hard glare on his face.

I stood there shocked and then looked around, oh shit! He was right!

"Yes I'm right! Now tell me why you are here!" He exclaimed again.

"Wonderful. I'm thinking out loud now! This day just can't get any better can it?" I sighed as I turned to Sam and held my hand up, "I'm sorry Sam, it's been quite the day… I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going… I'll leave right now." I said calmly and started to step back, praying to God that he would just let this slide and not tell anyone.

As I started to move away I stopped and turned back to Sam, "My family is planning on leaving." I stated looking right at the alpha wolf, I did say I was going to need help didn't I?

Sam looked at me with a look that said that he didn't know whether or not to believe what I was saying, "Why?"

I chuckled, "The people you hate the most are leaving and you are asking questions?"

Sam glared at me and took a few steps forward, "I want to know if I should be concerned about more people dying because of your kind!"

I once again raised my arms up showing him I meant no offense or harm and then started to answer his question, telling him about the birthday party and how Edward thought it would be better if we left.

Once I finished my story I noticed Sam's face had softened slightly and he nodded, "Your blood sucking brother is right. It's better if you leave."

I rolled my eyes and leaned up against the tree closest to me, "Of course you think that, you hate us. But can you just humor me for a second?" I asked hoping that he would hear me out.

Sam stared at me for a few moments with a hard unreadable look on his face before nodding.

"I don't think us leaving is a good thing. God knows what Bella will do! She's so young and is a romantic. Wait let me correct that, she's an overly dramatic romantic who is about to lose her first love and people that she has grown extremely attached to. Just think about what that is going to do to her."

Sam looked away from me slightly rolling his eyes, "She will be fine. She'll be safer when you leave."

I glared at him, "Oh yeah forgot how well you know Bella, so of course you'll know how she'll react." I said sarcastically.

Sam turned back to me with a glare, "You better watch it leech! From what you're telling is that the only one who even cares about this is you. You should do what your family says and just disappear."

I stand up straight taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, like I said it's been a long day…" I pause and wait for him to give a sign that he understood. It took a few moments but he finally sighed obviously annoyed and motioned for me to continue.

"I'm thinking of staying behind." I blurted out and quickly looked down at the ground waiting for the wolf to start yelling, but to my surprise Sam stayed quiet and calm.

"Why?" He asked calmly but I could hear the tension in his voice.

I looked up at him, "Someone has to look after her. Someone who knows her, it will be hard but if what my brother says is true and she does move on then I'll be able to go on and not worry."

Sam chuckled, "And how is she supposed to move on when you are here? You don't exactly blend in."

At that I smirked, "That is where you are wrong…" I then closed my eyes a focused, I felt the root of my hair start to change until it was soon a light blonde color, next were my eyes and they went from a pure gold color to a light blue, I then darkened my skin to make it look like I had a slight tan and then I hid my vampire scent. When I finally finished changing I opened my eyes and looked at Sam.

He stood there speechless for a few moments and then his glare once again returned, "Have you ever come onto the reservation like this?" He exclaimed and got into a position that told me that if I made one wrong move he was going to attack.

I quickly shook my head and let myself go back to my usual appearance, "No! I have always respected the treaty and the boundary line! Well until today… But this was a complete accident! I swear!"

Sam glared at me trying to tell if I was lying and then went back to his normal stance but still kept the glare on his face, "Why are you telling me this?" He asked forcefully.

"Because it's a part of the treaty, we agree to always let the people of your tribe know when one of us is staying here and when we are leaving." I stated firmly, "Sometime in the next two days Carlisle will get in touch with one of you, telling you that our family is leaving. And I'm tell you now that I'm going to stay. But not as a Cullen."

Sam crossed his arms, "Who will you be?"

I chuckled slightly and shrugged, "I don't know yet. But I'll keep you posted."

Sam gave me a hard look, "How do you know I can trust you?"

That was a good question actually, how do I get him to trust me? And how do I trust him? I honestly hadn't planned on telling anyone this, or even planning on staying in Forks! And when I did think of it I didn't think I would get this far! Shit!

"Honestly I have no idea. I didn't think I'd get this far…" I said quietly and then took a few minutes to think and then it hit me, "We can make our own treaty!" I exclaimed proudly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We already have one leech. Which you are still breaking by the way."

I groaned, "Well if I'm going to stay here and it be a secret then we are going to have to come up with a new one! Because if I become friends with Bella and she wants to go to First Beach one day what do I say? Oh I'm not allowed there sorry!"

Sam glared, "You're asking for permission to enter the reservation." Sam stated and then shook his head at once, "No way in hell leech!"

"Oh come on Sam! I can change my appearance and basically make myself a human! And I'm not saying I will go there every day! Only if I'm able to get close to Bella and she invites me! I swear that I'll call and let you know when I come and you can even escort me in and out of La Push! I'll make myself human while I'm there and stay quiet and…" I was going to continue but Sam cut me off.

"Which brings me back to the original question how can I trust you?"

Shit. He was right, my plan was all fine and dandy in theory but it all came back to that one question, how do we trust each other?

I sighed and shake my head, "I have no idea… Honestly even though I don't feel like going into the whole werewolf and vampire feud right now I will just say this. If worse came to worse I would trust that you would have my back. I mean I personally haven't done anything to hurt you or your tribe, and you personally haven't done anything to hurt me or my family so yeah…" Okay so I was totally making shit up as I go! I get that, but hey I had to try something! If I was going to stay then I had to get Sam to go along with it!

Sam stared at me again for what seemed like an extremely long time until finally he spoke, "If you break any of the rules we set right now, I will personally rip you a part myself."

I sighed with relief and nodded, "I can accept that. So let's get down to making rules shall we?"

Sam nodded leaned up against the tree he was beside while I sat down on a large tree root across from him. We started like that for hours setting up rules and boundaries.

I was allowed onto the reservation but on the condition that I had to let Sam know when I was coming and when I was leaving, and I was not allowed on the reservation at any other time. I also had to keep my vampire traits hidden the whole time I was in or close to the reservation. I had to schedule when I went to hunt so Sam would know when he needed to go on patrol so no one else in the pack knew I was there. I was not to tell anyone who I truly was unless it was absolutely needed, and under no circumstances was I to tell anyone about the werewolves. Which I wouldn't have done anyways but Sam was insistent that we had that in the treaty.

Once everything was finished and said and done I stood up and walked over to Sam sticking my hand for him to shake it, which he reluctantly did.

"Thank you for understanding how much I need to do this." I said with a small smile.

Sam didn't smile back but nodded his head then pulled his hand away, "Remember leech if you betray my trust I will tear you a part and turn you into a bonfire."

I nodded back, "Understood. So until our next meeting." I waved and then ran off back home. Okay so I had the help of the alpha wolf, now I just need the help of my Twisted Sister.

Once I got home I walked into the house and saw that it was almost completely packed up, "Oh my god! How long was I gone!?" I asked jokingly when I saw Esme.

Esme chuckled and then turned to me with a smiled, but as soon as the scent of wolves hit her nose her eyes went wide, "Oh my god Winnie! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did one of the wolves attack you!?" She asked quickly as she rushed over to me and started to look me over.

I sighed, "I'm fine Esme. When I left I was so angry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and accidentally ended up at the reservation. Luckily I was able to explain the situation to Sam and he let me go."

Esme sighed and shook her head, "Winifred Jane Masen Cullen! You should know better than this! What you did was dangerous and careless!"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck, "I know mom I'm sorry! I really was just not paying attention, it won't happen again I swear!"

Esme then nodded and then pulled me into a hug, "I'm glad you're safe. Now go shower and get to packing! We have to be ready to leave by tomorrow evening!"

I nodded again and then quickly headed upstairs to shower and then started to 'pack' my things.

The next day we had all decided that it was best if we skipped school so we could finish packing and get ready to leave so I had invited Alice to join me for a shopping trip in Seattle. So that morning Alice and I jumped into my truck and headed to the city.

Half way there though I stopped the truck and pulled off on the side of the road, "Alice I have something to tell you." I said and turned to her, "I can't abandon Bella. This is going to break her, I have to do something to make sure she stays safe and does go off the deep end. I mean she's my sister I can't just leave her!"

"I know." Alice stated cutting me off.

I stated back at her and then we both started to laugh, of course she knew! She was Alice for crying out loud!

Once we finally were able to stop laughing she then gave me a smirk, "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me. You're not going anywhere… Emery Greenleaf."

"Emery Greenleaf… I like the sound of that." I said with a smile as I pulled back onto the road and headed to Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are saying goodbye to Winifred Masen Cullen and saying hello to Emery Greenleaf! What do you guys think she will be like? I bet you can't wait to find out! Leave a review/comment and let me hear what you think her personality will be like!
> 
> Also I'm having a little trouble picking out a middle name for Emery! So if you want I would really appreciate some suggestions! So again leave a review/comment on that as well!
> 
> So I guess I'm giving you guys some homework! Sorry! Hahaha! Anyways like always thank you guys so much for all of the support! And if you haven't already do me a favor and click on that wonderful Favorite/Follow button, and also leave a review/comment for me! Like I said I love hearing from you all!
> 
> Well until next time! Stay safe and creative! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!
> 
> This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!
> 
> Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 3! This chapter does get pretty intense! So be ready! ;)
> 
> But first I would like always thank each and everyone of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!
> 
> Well enough out of me!

Today was the day. The day that the Cullen's officially left Forks, and broke a totally unsuspecting girl's heart. I felt absolutely horrible about all of this. Edward wanted to be the one to tell her and forbid any of us to even get to talk or see her, so basically I couldn't get a chance to say goodbye, well at least as Winnie Cullen.

But even though I wasn't allowed to say goodbye to Bella I was determined to say goodbye to the two other people I had become extremely attached to, Jess and Angela. So on Friday I sent them both a text and told them to meet me at my house (Which they had visited once over the summer) after they were done with school.

So I was standing in the now empty living room waiting for my two friends to arrive. The rest of my family besides Edward and I had already left, they had decided to go to some small town in the North of Canada, I couldn't remember the name though.

It was so weird to see this house so empty, it almost felt like the house was haunted. It was like all the warmth and inviting feeling you would get when you walked through the front door had just vanished and all that was left now was a cold lonely house. Like I said haunted.

Of course it wouldn't stay like this for long, just until Edward left, then after he was gone Alice was coming back and would help me redecorate and help me get settled in as the new resident to Forks, Emery Marie Greenleaf. This wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. I would have to be extra careful and I couldn't let myself slip up once or else the whole plan would go to hell! So yeah no pressure or anything.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the front door, I turned and saw Angela and Jess standing at the door smiling at me. I smiled back at them and quickly made my way over to the door and let them in.

"Oh my god! Were you guys like robbed!?" Jess asked with wide eyes when she saw the empty house.

I sighed and shook my head, "I wish it were that." I said sadly as I walked over to the staircase and sat down on the third step. At that Angela and Jess shared a look of confusion of a couple of moments until it finally hit them and realized what was going on.

Angela was the first to react and she quickly rushed over and sat down beside me and pulled me into a tight hug, "You can't leave Winnie! We're supposed to graduate together!" She exclaimed as I could feel her start to shake slightly signaling that she was starting to cry.

I hugged her back and then let my human side come out and started let myself cry as well, "I know! I'm so sorry Angela! But I promise that I will call and text you all the time! And I'll come visit as much as I can!" I felt her nod but she didn't pull away from me, and then that's when I noticed that Jess was still standing there, she hadn't moved a single inch since she realized what was happening.

So I slowly pulled myself away from Angela and made my way over to Jess, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. My family wanted to keep this as low key as possible. And also Edward didn't want Bella to know until today. I guess I was the same…"

I was suddenly cut off by Jess, "You could stay with me! My family has a spare bedroom and my parent love you and they wouldn't mind if you…" She stopped talking when she saw me shaking my head, and I saw tears start to form in her eyes, "Winnie you can't just leave like this! It's not fair!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried, "I know. It really isn't fair. And to be honest when we had our family meeting about it, I actually yelled at my brother and the rest of my family! If you can believe it." I then pulled away and gave Jess a sad smile, "But it's done, and I have to leave soon."

"Can you at least stay one last day? We could go out to Port Angeles or maybe even First Beach and just have a girl's day! Like we did during the summer!" Angela said quickly as she walked over to where Jess and I were standing.

Jess quickly nodded in agreement at that idea, "Yeah! We could go shopping and I can finally teach you how to surf! It'll be fun! Please! Just one last day!"

At that I truly started to cry because I knew that I couldn't do that, I had to leave when my brother did. "I can't! I'm so sorry! I wish I could, I don't want to move and have to graduate with some strangers I barely know! I want to stay! But I can't, I have to be with my family." At that moment Angela and Jess pulled me into another hug and I hugged them back as I continued to cry. And I know what you're thinking, why am I crying so much when I'm not really going anywhere, well even though that is true this is the last time I will be with them as Winnie Cullen, and the next time they see me I'll be Emery Greenleaf and they won't know a thing about me. And just the thought that even though I'll be around them they won't see me, they'll just see the new girl and not one of their best friends, it kills me.

After what seemed like hours of us just staying where we were crying and hugging each other, we finally pulled ourselves together and sat down on the ground, and that's when I remembered something and quickly stood up, "I just remembered that I got something that will hopefully make this sad goodbye a little more… cheerful!"

I started to walk towards the kitchen and heard Jess call, "I hope it's some form of alcohol! Hell for your sake it better be!" At that we all started laughing as I continued to make my way to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of Tequila Rose, I had never had any of this before since I don't drink but Jess talked about it all the time saying that it was what she always drank at the parties she went to. So I thought what the hell and I had Esme go out and buy a bottle for us.

When I walked back into the living room and smiled widely and held up the bottle so my two friends could see and they both cheered. So we then spent the rest of our time together sitting on the floor of my empty living room and passing around the bottle of Tequila.

Once the bottle was empty Angela and Jess decided that they were too drunk to go home so they both sent their parents quick text messages saying that they were staying the night with me and were now passed out on the floor and I was left alone with my thoughts, and my first one was that the alcohol probably wasn't the best idea because now I wouldn't be able to leave when Edward left, instead I would have to wait until tomorrow when Jess and Angela were awake will a pretty serious hangover. But honestly I could bring myself to regret it because this was the most fun I have had in days.

And before I could move onto my next thought suddenly Edward was standing by the front door, "It's time to leave Winnie." He stated firmly.

I sighed and gestured to the two girls passed out on the floor, "I'm going to have to leave tomorrow. Jess and Angela kind of over did it with the alcohol. And well… You can see what happened."

And at that Edward groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "Winnie this was not a part of the plan. Can't you just take them home?"

I rolled my eyes at my brother's suggestion, "Oh yeah that conversation would go great with their parents, 'Oh hello parents of Jess and Angela, your drunk daughters are in my car can you help me get them out?' Come on Edward." I then sighed and looked down at my two friends, "I'll leave as soon as they leave in the morning. I promise."

Edward gave me an unsure look, "Are sure you will be okay all by yourself?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yeah… I think I will be. I've done some serious growing up these past months brother. I can tie my own shoes and everything."

Edward chuckled at me and then walked over to where I was sitting and knelt down so that he was eye level with me, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you. Knowing how close you were to Bella, but you have to understand, I need you to understand how important it is for me to keep her safe."

I sighed and nodded, "I understand Edward… I just hope that you are right about this." After I said this Edward kissed my forehead and then pulled away and reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket I gave Bella for her birthday and my eyes went wide, "Edward you took that away from her!?"

Edward nodded and looked down at the locket in his hand, "I had to. It will be easier for her to move on if she didn't have anything that reminded her of us." He then took my hand and gently placed the locket in my hand and closed my hand around it. He then stood up and looked down at me, "Call me when you meet up with the rest of our family. Please stay safe Winnie. I love you."

I gave my brother another small smile and nodded, "I love you too Edward. I'll see you soon." And then in a blink of an eye my brother was gone. I sighed and looked down at the locket in my hand, it made me want to cry that he had taken it away from her. It was going to be hard enough for Bella to lose him but to lose all of us and not have something to remember us by, that was just cruel.

I stood up and walked over to the front window and looked out into the deep forest, I started to let my mind wonder. It was strangely peaceful right now, and I honestly couldn't wrap my head around it. I felt like since everything was about to change for me that I would feel a wave of panic and worry but all I could feel as I watched the sun move down and behind the tall trees was peace and calm. If I wasn't such a pessimist I would say that it was a good sign, but unfortunately I was so I didn't my mind wonder off too far just in case things went south.

I was once again brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a phone ringing, it was Jess' phone so I just let it ring, but then a few minutes after Jess' phone stopped ringing Angela's phone started to ring, but again I just let it ring secretly because I was worried it would be Bella calling them to freak out. But then my phone started to ring! Okay now I know something was going on so I quickly rushed over to my phone and saw that it was a swan calling, just not the one I was expecting. It was Charlie Swan!

I quickly hit the answer button and press the phone to my ear, "Hello."

"Winnie! Thank God! Bella's missing! Is she with you or your brother?" Charlie asked quickly, and I could hear the pure panic in his voice and also the hint of hope.

My eyes went wide at his words, Bella was missing!? What could have happened? Did she run away to try and track down Edward? That could be it, but Edward didn't say anything about the possibility of her following him.

"Winnie… Please tell me she is with you." Charlie begged through the phone, and my heart just broke.

I took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry Charlie but I haven't seen her since her birthday, my family and I have been busy packing." I answered.

"What the hell do you mean packing? Are you and your family going on some kind of trip?" Charlie asked frustrated as he tried to pieces together that would lead him to where is daughter could be found.

I sighed and shook my head, of course Charlie didn't know! What the hell was going on! You would think that since Edward went to Bella's house to tell her that we were moving that Charlie would already know. "Charlie we are moving, my dad got a job offer in New York and he had to be there by Monday so we've spent the last two days packing. Didn't Edward tell you when he went to tell Bella?"

"Winifred I haven't seen your brother since he brought her home from your house on her birthday." I heard Charlie sighed in frustration and I could just picture him running his hand over his face and trying to stay calm. "Winnie. Do you have any idea where my daughter might be?"

"I'm so sorry Charlie but I don't…" I paused for a few moments trying to figure out what to do. Edward did not want me to see Bella or have any contact with her, but now she was missing! I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! I just couldn't, so I'm sorry Edward but I had to help her! "But don't worry I'm heading over right now and I'll help you look for her!" And with that I hung up my phone and then turned to the two girls passed out on my floor. Shit I had totally forgotten about them!

I quickly rushed over to my bag and pulled out my journal and a pen and wrote them a quick note for when they woke up, which was very unlikely that they would be awake until sometime tomorrow afternoon.

So after I finished writing the note I placed it in front of Angela knowing that between the two of them she would be the one most likely to wake up first and if she did she would be the one to see the note. I then quickly ran out of the house and to my truck then raced down the road towards the Swan's house.

Once I was there I saw several police cars, and other cars lined up around the house, so I parked my truck as close as I could to the house and ran over to where Charlie was standing, he was looking over a map of the forest area around the house with some of the other Forks police officers and also shockingly Billy Black and Harry Clearwater (another one of the Quileute council members).

"Any luck yet?" I asked as I made it over to Charlie. He turned around when he heard my voice and then sadly shook his head.

"No luck yet. But you said that your brother did see Bella today." He asked

I nodded, "Yeah he said he was coming over to tell Bella about the move."

That when Billy Black decided to speak up, "Why did your brother wait until the day you and your family were leaving to tell Bella about this?" He asked suspiciously

I internally groaned, of course he would take this moment to grill me about this crap! I bet you even if the world was ending he would still find a way to make people think it was the Cullen's fault!

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "All I know is that my family wanted to keep the move as quiet as possible, you know how rumors fly around here so we thought it would be best if we kept it a secret for as long as we could and leave quietly."

Billy and Harry gave me hard stares for a few moments as if trying to read my mind to see if I was lying. And after a few more moments they finally seemed to accept my answer and then turned my attention to Charlie.

"Hey Cullen what are you doing here?" I turned and saw Jacob Black rushing over to me with a look that was a mix of worry, most likely over Bella, and confusion, most likely from me being here. "I heard you and your family moved." He said as he made it over to me.

I nodded, "Yeah but we all are leaving at different times, mostly everyone has already left to New York to get everything set up, but Edward and I decided to stay for a little bit longer."

Jacob nodded and then turned back to everyone, "I've never seen Charlie like this before." He said as he motioned to the police chief.

I sighed, "Well his daughter just went missing. And it's not just his daughter, but his only child… I can't even begin to imagine the worry and panic that is going through him right now."

Jacob then shifted back and forth uncomfortably and then turned to me, "How about we go out and help look? I'll go grab two flashlights and we can head out." To that I nodded, I didn't come here to just stand around! So I followed Jacob over to where they were keeping the flashlights and we both grabbed one and headed towards the forest when suddenly we saw Sam come out from behind a tree carrying something.

"Charlie! Harry! Billy!" Sam called as he rushed over towards us, "I found her! She was passed out in a clearing out in the middle of the forest!"

We all rushed over and met Sam half way and Charlie quickly took Bella out of Sam's arms and into his own, and quickly moved towards the house. I moved to follow but I saw Sam motioning me to follow him through the corner of my eye. So I called to Charlie that I would follow him in a few minutes and then turned to Sam.

He was standing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, all three of them had hard and angry looks on their faces. Great. Whatever my brother did he really messed shit up for me!

"What the hell happened leech?" Sam asked as soon I was close enough to them.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Honestly I have no idea! I knew my brother was telling Bella that we were leaving today, but I didn't know how he would do it or how badly she would react."

"Well whatever your brother did has caused problems for not only Bella but for everyone around her. How are you going to fix it?" Billy Black asked calmly but the glare on his face told me that he was furious.

"I'm going to stay for a little while longer, just long enough to figure out what happened and hopefully fix it. But I don't know if there I much I can do…" I said sadly as I looked up at Bella's bedroom window. I was seriously at a loss right now. I had no idea what to do.

The three men looked at one another and then back to me and then Harry spoke up, "You have tonight and tomorrow and then it is time for you to go."

I nodded, "Agreed." With that I walked away from the Quileute men and towards the Swan's house, and once I was inside I went straight to Bella's room and saw that Charlie had placed her on top of her bed and that he was now pacing back and forth in front of her.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Charlie and placed a hand on his arm stopping him from pacing, "Don't worry Charlie she will be okay, I'll get her changed into something more comfortable and stay with her until she wakes up, and when she does you'll be the first person I call. I promise." I said with a small reassuring smile. Charlie nodded, which I took as his way of saying thank you, and then he walked out of the room.

I then got to work changing Bella into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a soft old t-shirt. I then placed her back onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. I sighed and took a seat in the chair by her desk and waited for the newly broken girl to wake up.

It had been about two hours until Bella woke up, I heard her breathing start to change so I stood up and walked over and took a seat at the end of her bed. Bella then started to shift and then her eyes slowly opened. She was completely still for a couple of moments and I could tell she was trying to process everything that had happened, she then quickly sat up and started to get out of bed not even noticing I was there.

"He's already gone Bella." I said sadly to the panicking girl. I knew what she was doing, she's trying to find out if everything that had just happened was just a bad dream and was about to leave and go try and find Edward.

At the sound of my voice Bella quickly spun around, "Winnie?" She asked with wide eyes, not really sure if I was actually there. I nodded and stood up walking over to Bella.

"It's me sweetheart. I'm really here." I said with a sad smile on my face. Bella then quickly pulled me into a tight hug and I feel her start to shake and I could smell the salt as tears started to fall down her face. I then decided it would be for the best if she sat down, so I led her back to her bed and then hugged her back.

We started like that for a while until finally it seemed like Bella couldn't cry anymore and she pulled away but grabbed one of my hands, as if she felt like as long as she kept some sort of contact with me I wouldn't disappear. And when I felt like it was safe enough I asked her about what happened.

She took a deep breath and told her story. To say I was furious was a definite understatement, I was tempted to call my brother right then and there and tell him off! How dare he just say those things to Bella and then just abandon her in the middle of a dangerous forest! Oh he was so dead the next time I saw him.

"Winnie." Bella said quietly breaking me out of my internal rage, I then turned to her giving her my attention, "Are you leaving to?" She asked, and I could hear the pleading sound in her voice hoping that I wasn't going to leave her.

I gave her a sad look and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Bella. But I am."

Bella then started to cry again, "But why!? What did I do? Was I moving too fast? Did I get you or your family into trouble? I'm sorry if I made any of you angry! I'm so sorry! Just please don't leave Winnie! Please!"

I tightened my arms around her, "You did nothing wrong Bella! It's not anything you did I promise you!" I then pulled away from her, "Edward just got scared that's all, he loves you Bella and thinks you deserve better than him. How he left you like that was wrong and cruel of him, and you can believe the next time I see my brother he is going to get it! But he is doing all of this because he wants to give you your best chance. Even though he went about it the wrong way."

Bella shook her head quickly, "But he is my best chance Winnie! I love him! I don't know what to do without him… I don't know what to do without any of you!"

I sighed and remembered something and reached into my pocket and pulled out the silver locket. That's when Bella realized that she wasn't wearing the locket, "Did he take that away from me?"

I nodded, "Like I've said my brother can be an ass sometimes." I said with a small smile before continuing, "When I gave this to you I said that no matter what that you would be a part of my family, and that's still true right now." I then leaned forward and clasped the chain around her neck, "I will always be there for you, even if I'm far away. You are my sister Bella and nothing will change that."

"Not even when you're brother acts like an asshole?" She said with a slight smile.

I laughed and nodded, "Not even then!" I then pulled her into another hug, then after a few moments pulled away, "I have to go Bella…"

Bella eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed my hand, "No! Please just stay the night with me! Please!" I sighed as I looked into her eyes and saw that she was about to cry again so, I decided that it was for the best if I stayed at least until the sun was up. So I nodded and started to stand up, which of course made Bella panic.

"Calm down Bella, I have to go get your dad, I told him I would go get him when you woke up. He's really worried about you." I said and she slowly let go of my hand and went to lay down in her bed.

After Charlie had talked to his daughter and made sure everything was okay I told him I was staying until the morning and he got me a blow up mattress and set it up for me beside Bella's bed. Once he was out of the room Bella refused to go to sleep so we stayed up all night just talking. I told her about Jess and Angela getting drunk and how they were passed out at my house, she told me about her mother calling her and constantly asking her about what pictures she had taken with her camera.

And in what seemed like a blink of an eye the sun started to rise in the sky. Bella noticed it before I did and quickly pulled me into a hug, "When will I see you again?" She asked quietly as I hugged her back.

I wanted to say she would see the new me in about a month but I knew I had to stick with the answer as soon as I could. I also told her that she could e-mail me as much as she wanted and I would reply when I could.

And then after a long and tearful goodbye I left Bella and drove back home to wake up Jess and Angela. It took me awhile to finally get them up but when I did I told them about what happened with Bella and they totally freaked out, hangovers completely forgotten.

"You guys have to watch over her okay? She's not going to be okay with all of this, Edward broke her heart, and… and you guys can't let her circle the drain!" I said to them wanting to start crying. They both quickly nodded and both pulled me into a hug.

After that we spent about an hour just talking about what was going to happen the rest of the year and the two girls told me that I had to come to graduation and that we would have to take a trip before college, which I agreed to.

When it was finally time for me to go I walked Jess and Angela out to Jess' car and gave them both a final hug and waved at them as they drove down the road. Once they were out of sight I sighed and walked back into the house.

I then focused and then felt the roots of my hair started to change from light red to a dark brown but the length stayed the same, my eyes changed from gold to a blue/green color. I then focused on the color of my skin I changed it from a pale white to a nice tan color and I went from standing at a tiny 4'9 to now standing at an average 5'3.

I then went over to my bag and pulled out a grey sweater and pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of brown leather boots. I then went to the bathroom and changes quickly, I then put my hair into a side ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

I strolled back into the living room and looked around with a small smirk on my face, "You can come out now." I called out and then waited a few seconds, then Alice walked around the corner into the living room with a smirk on her face as well. "Well shall we begin?" I asked.

"Yes we shall." She answered and then walked over to me pulling me into a hug, "Welcome to Forks Emery Marie Greenleaf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said that we said goodbye to Winnie during the last chapter but I lied. Hahahaha! My bad! But now it's for sure going to be Emery from now on! And I promise you will love her!
> 
> And thank you all for all of your answers and guesses to the questions I asked! It was really nice to hear from you all! So please keep those questions and guesses coming! And like always if you haven't done so yet please click on that Favorite/Follow button it really helps me out, and if you want to show me some extra love leave me a review/comment! Like I said I love hearing from all of you!
> 
> Well until next time stay safe and spontaneous! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!
> 
> This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!
> 
> Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 4! This chapter does get pretty intense! So be ready! ;)
> 
> But first I would like always thank each and everyone of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!
> 
> Well enough out of me!

It had been 2 and a half months since I had left Forks, and I basically did leave Forks, but only for a couple of weeks so that Alice and the rest of my family could help me get my new image together. And that meant getting rid of ALL of my clothes and replacing them with new ones, redecorating the whole house, and I even had to trade in my truck! My baby! That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do!

I quickly recovered though when Alice told me that my new car was going to be a black 1967 Chevy Impala! I'm basically going to be driving Dead Winchester's car! This was every Supernatural fan's dream, and I would be living it! Can you say hell yeah!? Emmett also took it upon himself to get me another ride, a 2009 Harley-Davidson Sportster Iron 883 Builder! At first I flat out refused to get on that screaming metal death trap but after Emmett took me on a few rides and then let me drive it, I had to say, I was absolutely in love! And I started to get the feeling that Emery was going to be pretty bad ass!

But the biggest change I made was deciding to add a member to the family, Thorin Barkinshield. I found him during Alice and I's first shopping trip. We were in Seattle walking through a little shopping center when we passed by a pet shop, and in the shop window was a little black and white husky puppy and I walked over to the window and looked down at the small animal and it looked back up at me with its piercing blue eyes, and my heart instantly melted. Of course it wasn't easy to convince Alice to let me take home the puppy but after some sucking up and begging she finally caved and I raced into the store and became the proud owner of a husky.

It took me a couple of days for me to come up with his name, and it wasn't until a couple of day later that I figured out the perfect name. We were playing together outside when suddenly he picked up an old tree branch and started to run around the yard like he just found a winning lottery ticket, and it suddenly hit me Thorin Barkinshield! The king under the trees. And Thorin truly did act like he was the king, he walked around the house like he owned it, and he protected it from deadly enemies such as squirrels, rabbits, and the occasional fox.

He also grew quickly! He went from barely being able to reach my knees standing on his hind legs to now reaching my stomach when standing on his hind legs! And it was head to believe that he wasn't even done growing yet!

Anyways by mid-November it was time for my family to leave and for me to start my new school and social life as Emery. I was already used to being called Emery, because I had all of my family call me that during their stay so that I could get used to answering to that name, so there was no problem there. The problem would land on the fact that I still wasn't sure about what my new personality was supposed to be like. Alice told me not to worry about it, and that it would just come naturally to me, but how was coming up with a whole new personality supposed to come naturally to me!? But it was too late to worry about it now because on Monday I started school!

I had already enrolled myself at Forks High School, I had changed my appearance to look like an older version of myself and pretended to Emery's mother and went up to the school a week ago and got enrolled. Yes I know this is all extremely confusing, it helps if you try not to think about it too much and just roll with it. Promise!

So it was the Saturday before I was supposed to start school and I thought it would be a good time for me to try and see if I could run into any of the students from Forks, and hopefully get together on how Emery Greenleaf would act. So I changed into a pair of black and white Nike short, and Black Nike sports bra, and put on my black Nike running shoes. I put my dark brown hair into a side fish tail braid, and then went downstairs and saw Thorin taking a nap on the couch. Like I said, he basically owned this house.

"Thorin you want to go for a run!?" I asked loudly waking him up as I grabbed his leash from the hanger beside the front door. Thorin quickly jumped into action and raced over to me, jumping up and down in excitement, which made me laugh as I struggled to attach the leash to his collar. When I finally got it hooked, I opened the front door and we were off! Thorin and I had gone on these runs at least once or twice a week but we had never gone into town so this was going to be a new experience for both of us!

First thing I wanted to do was go straight to Bella's house but I knew better, if I went directly there and introduced myself right off the bat that would be extremely suspicious, and that included doing that with Angela or Jess as well, so instead Thorin and I ran through town until we made it to the store that Mike's parents were in charge of, I was hoping that Mike was working and to my luck he was! And to my even bigger surprise Jess was there with him! Luck was definitely on my side today!

I then walked over to the drink cooler and pulled out a bottle of water and walked over to the checkout area where Mike was standing with Jess, neither of them had noticed my presence yet. So once I was over there I placed the bottle on the counter and then cleared my throat, trying to get their attention.

Mike quickly turned when he heard me clear my throat, surprised that he hadn't heard someone come in, "Hello! Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised!" I said with a chuckle and nodded my head towards Jess, who blushed instantly. I then smiled at them and handed Mike the money to pay for the water.

"Oh my god! Your dog is so cute!" Jess squealed out of nowhere after she noticed Thorin sitting down beside me.

After hearing that Thorin seemed to puff out his chest with pride and then stood up and basically strutted over to Jess, nudging her hand telling her that she needed to pet him. Which she did after sending me a look asking for permission which I nodded saying it was okay and told her his name.

I laughed when she started to pet him, "Now he is going to get an even bigger ego! He already acts like he runs my house!" I said and then opened my water bottle and taking a big drink.

Mike then turned back to me with a confused expression, "Do you live here? I've never seen you around." That's when Jess also turned her attention back to me as well.

I nodded, "Yeah I just moved in a couple of weeks ago, but my house is a little bit outside of town."

Mike and Jess looked at each other and then back at me, "You mean the Cullen's old house?" Jess asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, we never met the people that lived there before us, but it's a pretty big house, and they seemed to be a little obsessed with the color white." I said with a chuckle.

Jess nodded with a laugh, "Yeah that's the Cullen's old house! I had no idea that someone had moved in!"

Mike nodded, "Yeah we kind of figured it would become some kind of haunted house, and Cullen's ex-girlfriend would hang around!" He said with a chuckled but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look on Jess' face.

"I told you to stop saying that kind of stuff about Bella! She's going through a hard time right now! And we promised Winnie that we would watch over her!" Jess said with a glare. This made me internally smile knowing that I had left Bella in good hands.

Mike scoffed, "Yeah you've been doing a great job there; she's basically become a zombie!"

Okay wait pause! Rewind! What was going on with Bella!? And how was I supposed to find out without sounding nosy…

"Wait are we talking about like The Walking Dead zombie or old school movie zombie?" I said but mentally slapped myself! Great now I sound like a bitch.

But instead of yelling at me Mike chuckled at the joke, "I would have to say The Walking Dead! But Jess what do you think?"

Jess glared at us for a few seconds but then sighed shaking her head, "I'm not answering that question!" She stated and then turned her attention back to Thorin.

"So what's your name anyways?" Mike asked quickly changing the subject, not wanting to make his girlfriend even angrier.

"Emery Greenleaf." I said with a smile. And then turned to Jess, "I'm sorry about the whole zombie joke. I guess you can say I watch too much TV, or whatever."

Jess looked up at me giving me a small smile and nodded, "It's okay. You didn't know." She then stood up, "So are you going to be starting school soon?"

I groaned, "Yes! I start Monday."

Mike and Jess laughed a little at my disappointment at starting school. "Well it's not that bad I promise!" Jess said with a smile, "And you'll already know two people!"

I smiled and nodded at them, it was secretly killing me on the inside! I wanted so bad to just run over and hug them both! I've really missed them and it wasn't fair that I had to basically start completely over with them. Oh my god, if this is what it felt like around Mike and Jess, I was so screwed when I saw Angela and Bella!

I was then broke out of my thoughts by Thorin nudging my hand, he must have noticed my discomfort and decided that it was time we left. So I smiled down at Thorin and then looked back at Jess and Mike who had already started their own conversation about some new movie coming out in a couple of months called Face Punch. So I said a quick goodbye and then headed out the door with Thorin at my side.

I then decided that it would be safe to run past Bella's house, so I started to run in that direction. And once I was there I saw none other than Charlie Swan outside his house raking the leaves in his front yard.

Then suddenly I felt Thorin start to tug on his leash, and then that's when I saw the giant pile of leaves in the yard, shit! Thorin absolutely LOVED jumping around in the leaves in our yard and well basically he loved doing that in anyone's yard. So when I felt the tug I knew that nothing was going to stop Thorin until he basically got to cannonball into Charlie's nice pile of leaves.

"Thorin no!" I exclaimed as he kept pulling on his leash. But he wouldn't listen, and he knew exactly what to do to get away. So he quickly started to run around me in circles until finally I fell over and lost my grip on his leash!

Thorin quickly took his chance and dashed across the road barking in excitement, and getting the police chief's attention. At first Charlie got into position to grabbed Thorin not knowing what he was trying to do, but then Thorin ran straight past him.

"Thorin! Stop! Bad dog!" I called desperately but there was no stopping him as he took a giant leap into the giant pile of leafs. At that point I buried my face into my hands, this was not how I wanted to introduce myself to Charlie.

I then pulled myself together and rushed over to where Thorin was rolling around in the once neat pile of leaves. I grabbed his leash and used as much of my full strength I could without hurting him, and yanked him off the ground, "I am so sorry sir! He's still a puppy and hasn't learned that even though he THINKS he runs my house that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants everywhere else!" I said as I turned to Thorin scolding him. And Thorin instantly got the message that I was angry and he laid down and covered his face with his paws, which made me roll my eyes what a ham!

I then suddenly heard Charlie Swan start to chuckle as he knelt down to pat the husky on its head, then he stood back up and turned to me, "It's no problem. I can understand dogs thinking they run the show."

I laughed, "So you have a dog then?"

Charlie shook his head, "Oh no! I work with dogs a lot though. Police Chief Charlie Swan." He said as he held out his hand.

I reached out and shook his hand, "Good afternoon Officer! I'm Emery Greenleaf, my mother and I just moved here from... Midland, Texas!" Shit! I had totally forgotten to figure out where I was from! Real smooth Emery!

Charlie seemed to buy it though as he pulled his hand away and started to ask me some questions about how old I was, what school I was going to, and a lot of things that seemed very unlike Charlie! What the hell happened while I was gone!? When he finally finished his little game of 20 questions he finally got to the reason he was asking those questions. It was for Bella.

"You know I have a daughter that I think you'd get along great with." He said trying to be subtle, but absolutely failing. Which made me want to laugh but I kept a straight face and nodded saying that I would love to meet her.

If it were possible I could swear I saw Charlie smile and I could get the feeling that he wanted to jump for joy! And he told me to wait here and he would go get his daughter and as quickly as he could without looking excited walked into his house.

I then knelt down and started to scratch Thorin behind his ears which made him look up at from behind his paws. I shook my head and laughed slightly, "Oh stop with the dramatics you big old ham!" I couldn't stay mad at him! He was my baby after all! Thorin immediately jumped up and started to like my face happy that I wasn't mad at him. I laughed as I pushed him away and started to pick the leaves out of his fur.

While I did that I focused my hearing on where Bella's room was, and I heard Charlie talking but I didn't hear one word out of Bella… What was going on with this girl?

"Emery." I stood up and turned around, I saw Charlie walking out of his house and rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry but my daughter Bella, she's uh. She said that she's not really up for meeting anyone right now…"

I looked down at Thorin for a few moments thinking, first Jess said that she was having a hard time which was to be expected, and then Mike said that she was basically a zombie, and now Charlie said that Bella told him she didn't want to see anyone but I didn't hear her say a word.

As if reading my thoughts Thorin nudged my hand, I couldn't just give up yet. I needed to know what was going on! So I looked back up at Charlie, "Well that's not very nice. I'll have to meet her now!" I said with a smile, "Where's her room Mr. Swan?"

Charlie's eyes widened and then looked up at Bella's window and I could tell he was having an internal battle on whether or not to let this strange new girl he just met into his house and let alone go see his daughter. He then turned back to me and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not sure that's a good idea… She's just not feeling up to seeing anyone today…"

I sighed, "Well I hope whatever is going on with her she's okay." I then gave the police chief a small smile and then started to head in the direction of home. I needed to find out what was going on with Bella. I was about to start running when I heard someone call my name, I turned and saw Charlie following me in his cruiser. I held up my arms as he pulled up beside me and got out of the car, "Whatever happened it wasn't me! It was most likely Thorin!" I said jokingly hoping to get some sort of smile or chuckle out of the serious man. But no dice. So I sighed, "So what can I do for you officer?"

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers over his mustache, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About Bella."

I gave Charlie a confused look, "Why are you apologizing? Neither of you have done anything wrong."

Charlie sighed again and paced slowly, "Bella. Bella she… she hasn't been herself. A couple of months ago her jack ass of a boyfriend broke her heart and left her stranded in the woods, and then disappeared with the rest of his family. And since then she hasn't been the same."

I nodded and listened to the worried father as he continued the rest of the story. Jesus! I knew Bella was going to have a hard time but I had no idea that she would basically become some overly dramatic depressed girl! What made me even more shocked that she was acting like this because of my cowardly ass brother! I swear the next time I see his sorry face he is going to get it!

After Charlie had finished telling me everything I realized something, he had just told me EVERYTHING about his daughter! Why the hell was he doing this? This was so not the Charlie I was used to and it was kind of freaking me out. "Why are you telling me all of this? I mean no offense but we just met, and you are telling me your daughter's life story." I asked giving Charlie a suspicious look, "This makes me think that you are wanting something out of me." I said as I noticed Thorin move protectively in front of me, which made me roll my eyes before I continued, "So what do you need from me officer?"

"I want you to be her friend. She needs someone that doesn't know everything about what happened to her. Someone new, maybe that will help her get back to normal…" Charlie said as he rubbed the back of his neck, telling me how uncomfortable this was for him. Wow! He was really worried about Bella! I mean of course he would be, but he wasn't even like this when Bella ran away because of the whole James thing! It made me wonder if my own father would have done stuff like this for me, which then made me angry at Bella for letting herself become like this, to the point where her father felt like he had to turn to a complete stranger for help! Oh the next time I saw her as Winnie she was also going to get it! I swear her and Edward are like the perfect overly dramatic couple! It made me want to beat the shit out of both of them!

I sighed and smiled at Charlie, "I'll do my best officer!" I said and gave him a salute. I saw the tension leave his body and he breathed in a sigh of relief and thanked me before getting back into his cruiser and headed back to his house. Leaving me standing in the room shaking my head slightly. I then looked down at Thorin who was looking up at me with a tired look on his face, "I swear Thorin, it feels like I've stepped into a totally different world." I sighed and looked in the direction of Bella's house and then turned around, "Let's get home before we get dragged into anymore drama." And with that Thorin and I ran the rest of the way home.

The rest of the weekend seemed to move by way too fast and soon enough it was Monday! Also known as Emery's first day of school! I wasn't sure if I was ready though! I was only in town for a couple of hours Saturday and I already felt like I was in over my head! It was too late to turn back now though, so I started to get ready for school. I put on a black v-neck fitted t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, then I put on a pair of brown leather combat boots that reached a little bit above my ankles and I tucked my pant legs into them. I then put on a dark red scarf and my dark green military jacket, I left my hair down but put a little curl on the ends. Once I was finished I looked myself over in my full length mirror and then turned to Thorin who was lying on my bed.

"Okay what do you think?" I asked as if he would answer. Instead Thorin didn't even lift his head he just looked at me up and with his eyes and then gave me a soft bark, which I took as approval, I smiled at the husky and went over to him and ran my fingers through the fur on his head before giving him a quick kiss there as well, "Okay well I'm off Thorin! Keep the Lonely Mountain safe while I'm away!" I called as I raced downstairs and into the garage.

I had decided the day before that I wanted to make an entrance so I knew that the only way to do that was to ride my new Harley! So I grabbed my helmet and keys that were sitting on the work table in the garage and hopped on the bike. I put the key in the ignition and turned the key and felt the rumble of the beautiful vehicle as it started. I put on my black helmet and then pulled out of my garage and, once I was out and facing the direction that would lead me to school, I revved the engine and the sound made me smile and I sped off to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this chapter wasn't the best! But I promise it will get better! I just wanted have a chapter where Winnie tries and figures out how Emery will act and kind of show how confused she is about Bella, because she has basically been cut off from everything that has happened in Forks for the past like two months. So I didn't want the first chapter that had Emery in it to just be all like TA-DA! I'm here to save the day! So I wanted Emery to just kind of get a taste of what she is getting into and also she slowly starts to get the feeling that she is in over her head.
> 
> And yes she does have a dog! I just love dogs and I saw the most adorable picture of a husky and I just fell in love! So anyways Emery gets a husky puppy!
> 
> Anyways until next time! Stay safe and spectacular! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!
> 
> I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!
> 
> This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!
> 
> Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 5!
> 
> But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!
> 
> Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 5!

I felt like a celebrity as I pulled into the school parking lot, because all eyes were on me and my Harley! I smiled to myself under my helmet as I drove around the lot looking for a good place to park, aka meaning I was trying to find where Bella parked so I could park next to her. But no such luck, I didn't see any sign of the old beat up pickup anywhere, so I gave up and parked in my (well technically Winnie's) spot. I then turned off the engine and took off my helmet as I push down the kick stand and hopped off the Harley.

"Dang Emery! I didn't expect you to be a biker!" A voice called out to me and when I turned I saw Mike standing over at his car with Jess and Angela. I chuckled at him and nodded my head.

"I used to not be, it wasn't until my bro- Cousin!" Smooth moves there Emery! Come on get your shit together! "My cousin took me on a couple of rides on his bike that I started to like motorcycles. Before then I thought they were screaming metal death traps!" I said with another chuckle.

At that Jess shivered slightly, "Ahhh! I could never ride on a motorcycle! It is way too unsafe! And not to mention the helmet hair!" At that Angela started to laugh.

"Of course that's the main thing you are worried about Jess!" She said smiling at her friend and then turning to me, "Hello! I'm Angela Webber by the way!" She said still smiling, and then held out her hand for me to shake, which I shook with a smile.

"Emery Greenleaf. It's nice to meet you Angela." Okay can I just take a moment to say how freaking painful this was for me! Angela and Jess were two of my best friends and now I had to stand here pretending to not know them and what was worse was that they didn't know me at all! I wanted to just start crying at that moment. But I had to stay in character, so I shook the feeling off and continued to talk with the group, which included Eric and Tyler when they showed up. They then started to ask me questions about where I was from, what my mother did (I told them that my father passed away when I was very young), and basically the usual get to know someone questions.

The topic was eventually turned away from me when Angela noticed a pickup pull into the parking lot and she turned to Jess, "Jess look there's Bella! We should try and get her to go to First Beach this weekend." Angela said in a voice only Jess could hear, but of course I was able to hear it as well.

My eyes followed the truck as it parked in Edward's old parking spot, I almost gasped when I saw the girl that got out of the truck. The girl was not the Bella I knew and loved. This girl was so pale her skin could blend in with paper, she had dark rims around her eyes from lack of sleep, and she looked so skinny that it seemed like she could hide behind a light pole and you wouldn't be able to see her at all! What happened to her!? When I talked to her last she seemed like she would end up being okay after a while, but that clearly wasn't the case!

I was brought out of my thoughts by Tyler's voice, "Damn your girlfriends are still at it huh?" At that I turned back to the boys and gave them a confused look and asked what he meant.

Eric then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "That girl over there is Bella…" At that Mike cut him off saying that it was the girl he and Jess told me about the other day, and then motioned for Eric to continue, "Well her boyfriend broke up with her and ditched her in the woods, then him and his whole family moved away. Bella is pretty beat up about it."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Well all I have to say about them leaving is good riddance! The family whole family was a bunch of anti-social freaks!" Oh I see how it is Mike! So the truth finally comes out! Oh that boy was going to get it!

I was opening my mouth to speak but then Tyler beat me to it, "Well Winnie wasn't a freak, she was the only one that actually turned out to be pretty cool."

At that Mike blushed slightly in embarrassment and then nodded, "Oh yeah, Winnie was pretty awesome. I guess I kind of forgot she was a Cullen for a moment." At that Tyler and Eric chuckled. Okay so maybe Mike wasn't as stupid and mean as I thought. But he was still an ass! I then asked who Winnie was, and then the boys basically just said that she was a good friend of theirs and best friend to Angela and Jess.

I nodded as I listened to them talk about me, man talk about a huge ego boost! But just as I was beginning to think I was cloud 9 but then they just suddenly clipped my wings when Eric spoke up, "Yeah, she was pretty cool, but when she left she basically begged Angela and Jess to watch over Bella and make sure she doesn't become a zombie. But as you can see it's not working and they are doing their best."

At that Mike nodded in agreement, "Yeah and the girls are taking it really hard, and they have tried to get in touch with Winnie but she rarely ever answers her phone, or replies to their text messages." Well now I felt like absolute shit. But in my defense I had no idea Bella was going to get this bad!

When the boys finished talking I sighed and leaned against my bike, "Well maybe they have been going about it the wrong way, maybe they need to be more forceful?" At that Mike and Eric glared at me as if I just killed their dog! I then held up my arms, "Easy there Rover! I'm not saying what your girls are doing is the wrong way or anything! I'm just suggesting that maybe they should try a different approach if what they are doing isn't working! Jesus!" I stated and glared back at them, they need to seriously calm their shit!

Before either of them could say anything Jess and Angela came back with defeated looks on the faces, and immediately the two boys turned their attention towards their girlfriends. "Nothing huh?" Mike asked as he put his arm around Jess.

Jess shook her head, "Not a freaking word! All she did was shake her head and stand there staring off into space." Angela nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around Eric's middle and sighed.

"So what has she taken some kind of silence oath now?" I asked as I looked at the two girls and they nodded, "And she's like this over a boy! Jesus! Has no body told her the whole there are more fish in the sea and all that shit?"

At that Angela glared at me, which made me internally wince I had never seen Angela glare at me and it didn't feel good, "Hey it's not just a boy she lost. She also lost a best friend…" At that Angela sighed and I knew she was thinking about Winnie. Damn it! The guilt keeps adding on and on! And I just couldn't handle it!

I sighed and pulled Angela and Jess into a hug and apologized, "I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut." At that I pulled away and she the awkward and surprised looks on their faces, "Hey! I rarely ever hug anyone besides my dog! I just was feeling guilty!" At they the whole group laughed slightly and nodded, "Well I need to go get my schedule, so can one of you direct me there?"

Jess was the first one to speak up and then started to walk with me to the office, on the way there we started to just make a little small talk, mostly about classes and other stuff at school, until finally we made it to the office, and at that Jess and I parted ways and I walked into the office and got my schedule.

I was still a senior so I didn't expect my schedule to change that much, and I was right the only difference was that instead of Spanish 3 as an elective I was in the engine mechanic class Forks high offered to seniors. I had decided that since none of my brothers or Rosalie were here to help me with my vehicles that I needed to learn, so instead of continuing with Spanish I changed to the mechanic class.

Once I got my schedule I saw that I had a good 30 minutes before my class started so I decided that it was time that I made a few things right, so I snuck away and into an empty classroom. I opened my back pack and pulled out my old cell phone, I had Carlisle keep it connected so I could keep in touch with everyone here in Forks, but I had been neglecting it which I shouldn't have, I had kept it off for the most part, I would turn it on and listen to the voice messages and read the texts everyone left me but I just never got up the courage to call or message them back. Well that was going to change! I wasn't the nervous and shy Winnie anymore, I was the brave and brutally honest Emery!

So I took a deep breath and turned on the phone, once it was on I dialed Angela's phone number and waited a couple of moments not sure whether or not she would answer, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I had completely ignored them for basically three months.

"Winnie!? Is that you!?" The voice broke me out of my thought and I smiled.

"Angela! I was so worried that you wouldn't answer! I'm so sorry I've been such a horrible friend!" I said in my Winnie voice (A.N. Read the ending A.N. for explanation!).

"It is totally okay! We have just been so worried!" Angela exclaimed and I could tell she was smiling, and I could also hear the others in the background tell Angela to either tell me they said hey or to just put me on speaker, which she eventually did.

"Oh my god Winnie! I thought you had died! Don't you dare ever scare me like that again! Do you understand?!" Jess yelled into the phone which made me laugh, oh my god I have missed her.

"Yeah home girl you need to learn how to use a phone!" Eric called trying to sound gangster, I then heard Tyler call him an idiot, before telling me to ignore Eric and I seriously needed to learn how to use a phone.

I laughed again, "Again I'm so sorry that I'm such a technology stupid friend! I promise I will get better! I have really missed you guys! My life here in the big apple is surprisingly very dull." I said with a small smile.

"Well then come back! We need you here Winnie! Bella has basically become a zombie from The Walking Dead!" Mike said and then I heard him yelp out in pain from what I assume Jess hitting him or causing him some other kind of pain.

I then made my voice become serious, "Is she really that bad?" I asked as my smile turns into a frown.

I heard Angela sigh, "Yeah… We're so sorry Winnie! Jess and I have tried everything to get her to out of this little state, but nothing has worked!"

"Yeah we have like invited her to movies, sleepovers, shopping trips, or to just eat with us at lunch! But nothing! She just shakes her head and walks away!" Jess added in with a sigh.

I sighed and looked out the classroom window and noticed that it had a perfect view of the parking lot and saw Jess and everyone standing by Tyler's van and circled around Angela who was holding out her phone. I couldn't help but smile for a moment before I went back to the topic of Bella, "It's okay you guys, I should have known she would act like this, and I shouldn't have put it on you guys' shoulders… I guess I didn't realize how bad it would be. I mean I left on good terms with her, I thought that would at least help a little bit…"

At that Mike cut me off obviously wanting to change the topic, "Hey there's this new girl that moved into your family's old house! She seems kind of badass but also bitchy." At that I laughed, of course Mike would say that!

That when Tyler spoke up as well, "Yeah she drives a motorcycle! And she parked in your spot! What a bitch!" Oh dear lord here we go I thought as I continued to laugh.

"Oh come on she can't be that bad!" I said seriously, "I mean apparently she's the new me so she has to be in some sort of way cool right?" Okay they seriously had to like me as Emery! This was a very serious matter! I mean if I couldn't become with friends with this group then I was screwed when I tried to get close to Bella!

I heard Angela sigh, "Yeah I mean she doesn't seem that bad, just a little… Off, I guess is the way to put it." I then heard the others agree with her and I sighed to myself and was about to speak when Jess cut me off, "Yeah she even HUGGED me and Ang! It was like super weird!"

I laughed at that, "That does sound very awkward! But hey she is the new kid, maybe she is just trying to find her footing." I say trying to plead my case, I mean Emery's case… Which is now my case. Ugh! This is getting way to confusing!

I heard Eric groan, "Of course you think that! You're too sweet!" I laughed at that, Eric had always told me that I was too sweet for my own good, which I guess was kind of true but that's how I ended up in this messed up situation!

"The jury is still out on that, but still you guys were nice and welcoming for me and for Bella! So you guys should at least TRY and keep an open mind with her, who know maybe you'll end up liking her more than me!" I said with a smile.

That's when I head the whole group laugh and then Jess spoke up, "Yeah no way in hell! You're stuck with us!"

"That's right! No matter how far away you are you are stuck with us!" Angela said agreeing with Jess. And I laughed, yeah there was no way I was letting them go. But I had to get them to be friends with the new me as well. After that was said the conversation continued for a few minutes until I noticed that the bell was going to ring soon so I had to end the conversation.

"Hey guys Alice she bugging the hell out of me trying to get me off the phone so I have to go!" I said with a sad smile, I really wanted to keep talking to them but I knew that I had to end the conversation or else the sound of the bell would give me away. And at the sound of me saying goodbye I heard the group of friend groan in disappointment as they all started to say goodbye to me and telling me to call back soon and to also visit as soon as I could. Which I said I would and then I finally hung up the phone and then turned it back off, I sighed and pulled the phone close to me, this was going to be harder than I originally thought.

But I couldn't keep all of my focus on Jess and the others, the main reason I was doing all of this was for Bella, so I had to set my sights on her. I couldn't let her continue living like this, if I did who knows what would happened to her! So I took a deep breath and put Winnie's cell phone into my backpack and then slung my backpack over my shoulder and started to make my way to my first class which was English, and I smiled to myself knowing that I would have that class with Bella.

When I got to class I saw that all the other students were already there, including Bella who was sitting in the very back corner that was closest to the window, her face was totally blank and unreadable as she stared out the open window. I sighed and turned my attention away from her and went over to the teacher's desk and handed him my schedule.

"Okay class this is our new student I'm sure you all have heard about, her name is Emery Greenleaf. And I'm sure you all will give her a warm welcome." The teacher said with as much enthusiasm as a brick wall, yeah talk about your warm welcomes I thought as the teacher continued to talk and motioned for me to take the empty seat next to Bella.

When I sat down at my new desk and started to take out the supplies would need, as the teacher started to explain that we were starting the novel 'Pride and Prejudice' that day. YES! Oh this was going to be great! I knew that novel cover to cover! So I smiled as the teacher began to pass out the books to the other less excited students in the classroom, and he started to explain the plot and key points of the novel, and when started to talk about Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth's dislike towards each other I made my first mistake.

"From the very beginning— from the first moment, I may almost say— of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry." I quoted unknowingly out loud what Elizabeth said to Mr. Darcy when he first proposed to her.

After a few moments I noticed that the whole class was completely silent and everyone was straight out staring at me, and my eyes went wide. Great job Emery! Because that's totally something I would do now! Quote from a romance novel, yeah. Once again I'm so screwed.

"Uhh very good Ms. Greenleaf. I didn't think that anyone in the generation would know works by Jane Austen…" The teacher said slightly confused, because my appearance did not match one that was a fan of Jane Austen.

I mentally shook my head and then leaned back in my seat, shrugging my shoulders, "One of my cousins is a huge Jane Austen fan, so she has made me read the book, listen to the audiobook, and watch all versions of the movies a thousand times. It's not really my thing but I put up with it for her." I lied as calmly as I could. Luckily everyone seemed to buy my excuse and then went back to the lesson.

After that incident the rest of the morning went by without anything else real exciting happening, but good news was that Angela and I had photography together and we actually had a chance to talk to each other a couple of times, and we ended up getting along pretty well, but not as well as I did when I was Winnie. To my surprise though I ended up getting along with Jess the best! We had chemistry and math together so we basically started to talk nonstop, and even more surprising is that she was the one who started the conversation with me!

After math it was time for lunch and Jess walked with me to my locker, "So what classes do you have the rest of the day?" She asked, and before I could look she grabbed my schedule out of my hands and smiled, "You'll have history with me, Mike, Angela, and Eric; and then Computer Basics with Eric and Tyler; of course you're going to be in the mechanics class!" She said with a laugh before continuing, "And you'll be in there with Tyler!" After she finished I smiled at her and took my schedule back.

"Why thank Ms. Stanley, now who do we go to for today's weather and sport?" I said with a laugh, "You seriously just sounded like a news reporter!" She gave me a playful glare and then started to laugh as well, giving me a playful shove as I closed my locker and we made our way to the cafeteria.

Jess invited me to sit with them today during lunch but I declined saying that someone had already invited me to sit with them, which was a total lie. The truth was that I was going to try and get close to Bella and sit with her at lunch. So once we Jess and I reached the cafeteria we parted ways and I grabbed a tray of food and looked around until I saw Bella, sitting by herself at the table my family and I used to sit at. I then took a deep breath and made my way over to her and sat down across from her, she looked at me and I could almost see the look of surprise on her blank face. I just gave her a small smile and started to eat the food on my tray.

"So you're Bella. I have to say this was not what I expected when your father tried to introduce me to you the other day." I stated out right. I had decided that bluntness and honestly would be the best approach for this, hopefully it would work.

Bella stared at me for a few more moments and then looked back down at her try and started to push her food around on her tray. She obviously wasn't planning on talking so I just decided to continue, "Yeah I was expecting this like angry girl. I mean if the rumors are true then your ex-boyfriend lead you out into the middle of nowhere, then totally dumped your ass, and then to top it all off he left you there and completely disappeared!" I said as I took a bite of pizza, "I mean if I were you I would be all about getting back at him! Like show him that you are way better than him! Post shit on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, all that social shit and then…"

I was cut off by the most unexpected thing I have ever experienced, Bella had reached across the table and slapped me! I sat there in shock for a couple of moment before I could feel my anger start to boil over, I looked over and saw Jess and Angela slowly start to make their way over but I held up my hand telling them to stop and that it wasn't their business. I then stood up and grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her outside. While at the same time having to keep my emotions in check.

I continued to drag Bella away until we were out of everyone's sight and in the parking lot of the school, I then sighed and let go of her but not before giving her a look telling her not to move which to my surprise she obeyed. I then to a deep breath and faced her, "Okay I'm not going to pretend to know what the hell is going on with you. Because I don't, and I honestly don't want to understand because if that turns me into a walking zombie then I'm better off not knowing. All I know is that you are scaring the fuck out of all of your friends and family! So much so that your own father asked me for help! He asked a girl he had just met for help because he doesn't know what else to do!" I had to pause for a moment to get my emotions in check again before continuing, "I lost my father a long time ago, and I would do anything to have a father that cared so much about me that he did something like that to help me! And the fact that you obviously don't care, pissed me the hell off! But again I don't know what you are going through, but if I were you I would start trying to get yourself back together, you deserve that Bella." And with that I started to walk away but I stopped when I heard a soft voice start to speak.

"How do you know what I deserve? What makes you think you can just come here and tell me what I deserve and then start to tell me how I should and shouldn't act!? You don't even know me!" Bella said, her voice starting out soft but slowly started to get louder and louder. "You have no idea what happened to me! You have no idea what I go through! And yet you come up to me saying that I need to get my shit together! Who the hell do you think you are!?" She exclaimed as she stormed over to me. "You think that this is all about some boy!? No it's not! It's about so much more! Oh but what am I saying you apparently know everything so why am I explaining any of this shit to you?!" She then gave me a hard glare and then continued, "So tell me how does it feel when the person you love abandons you in the woods, after telling you that you aren't good enough for him? How does it feel when his sister, who you thought would always be there and you saw as a sister to, then says that she has to leave too, but unlike her brother will call and keep in touch but then never calls, never answers her phone, never texts back, or replies to e-mails? So basically what does it feel like to be completely abandoned?!"

After she finished I saw that tears were forming in her eyes and I quickly pulled her into a hug, "It feels just like this." I said softly as I ran my fingers through her messy hair as she started to cry into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few more moments until she pushed me away and gave me the best glare she could muster up.

"You don't know me. Stop pretending to and leave me the hell alone." She said as she started to walk away.

I sigh and then called out to her one last thing, "I may not know much about you, but I do know something about your dad. And if you don't and at least try and pull yourself together, then it is going to scare and break his heart even more. So if you don't want to try and get better for yourself then do it for him. Like I said before I would do anything to have a father that cared about me as much as he does, so don't ruin it. Or else I'll be the one slapping the hell out of you." And with that I walked passed her and back into the school.

I didn't go back to the lunch room so I went straight to my locker where to my surprise Jess was waiting for me, I sighed great now I'm going to have to deal with this. Just what I needed. Once I made it over I held my hands up, "Okay so Bella didn't invite me to sit with her at lunch, but I met her dad the other day and he wanted me to try and get close to Bella." I stated and then started to open my locker, "I met him the other day and he asked me, a complete stranger to try and help his daughter. Think of how worried and scared that man must be, he asked a complete stranger to help his daughter." I sighed as I grabbed my books and other supplies and started to put them into my backpack, "I would kill to have a dad that would worry about me like that..." I then trailed off as I started to think of my actually father. Did I ever make him worry like this? Did I do things that scared the hell out of him?

I heard Jess sigh, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Well at least you tried, hell you got farther than Angela and I have, you actually got her to react to something! All we can get out of her a head shake." She said with a sad chuckle.

"Well I actually got her to yell at me!" I said with a sad smile. Which made Jess jump and quickly start asking a million and one questions as fast as she could, which made me laugh as I started to tell her what happened as we started to walk to her locker and then to history.

I didn't see Bella the rest of the day, in fact no one had seen her since lunch. I guess she just decided to skip the rest of the day. I don't blame her of course I did kind of gave her a major guilt trip I guess. I did feel guilty of course, but honestly I didn't know what else to do! And I just lost my filter so yeah my mouth was talking on its own. Well what's done is done, and there was nothing more I could do about it for right now.

After school I walked out into the parking lot with Tyler, I never got a chance to really get to know him while I was Winnie, but now I was getting my chance and honestly he was a pretty cool guy! And he was really good with cars, so that could definitely come in handy!

"So do you always ride a motorcycle?" Tyler asked as we walked over to my bike. I shook my head and started to tell him about my 1967 Chevy Impala, "Like from Supernatural?!" Tyler asked excitedly after I told him about my impala and I smiled and nodded.

"Oh hell yeah! Finally another Supernatural fan!" I exclaimed with excitement as we high fived each other, "I was getting to worry that I was the only one!"

Tyler laughed and shook his head, "No way girl I got your back!" After that we started to go into a long detailed conversation of the show until everyone else showed up and we sadly had to change the subject.

Soon though our conversation turned to Bella Swan and about the whole incident in the cafeteria. "So did the slap hurt Greenleaf? I didn't think she would have that kind of energy in her!" Mike asked.

I chuckled slightly, "Yes actually, I was surprised to say the least."

Angela sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what to do anymore. She doesn't seem to want any help, but I can't just give up. She's our friend…"

Jess put her arm around her friend, "I know Angela, but like you said she doesn't seem to want any of our help. There's not much we can do now."

Eric then chuckled, "Yeah she especially doesn't want Emery's help, that's for sure!"

I glared playfully and shoved him slightly, "Yeah we get it! She hates my guts!" At that everyone started to laugh slightly and then I looked at my phone and decided that it was a good time to head home. So I said my farewells to my 'New' friends then hopped on my motorcycle and headed home.

When I pulled up to the house I was shocked to see a familiar old pickup truck, what the hell was Bella doing here!? And why didn't I hear Thorin going crazy!? Geez some guard dog he is! I then pulled into the garage and parked my bike and got off. And I saw Bella walk into the garage as I was taking off my helmet.

"What's up Swan? Here to jump me again?" I said jokingly with a smirk, and turned to her.

Bella stayed silent as she looked around the garage and then she finally spoke up, "What are you doing here?" She demanded as she turned and glared at me. Yeah she definitely hated my guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5! I'm starting to make my chapters a little bit longer than usual, mostly because there is a lot of things that happen in New Moon and also there is that really big gap during those months Bella is in her zombie state so I'm trying and fill some stuff in for that as well.
> 
> And I know that ALL of you are like ready to kill me because I haven't introduced Winnie/Emery's love life yet! Trust me I'm just as excited about it as you are but first we have to get through the whole depressed Bella part! So just hold on for a couple more chapters!
> 
> Another thing is a found this site called Uvlog it is basically like a live webcam streaming thing and I made an account! I'm going to try and broadcast live everyday starting around 5 or 6 Central Standard Time. The site is totally free to join so I would love to see you guys there, so I can answer any questions you have right away, also get a chance to get to know all of you and also so you guys can get a chance to know me! So I am starting today (August 21, 2015), I hope to see and hear from all of you!
> 
> Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and fabulous! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!
> 
> I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!
> 
> This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!
> 
> Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 6!
> 
> But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!
> 
> Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 6!

"Uhhhhh. I have a feeling that's what I'm supposed to ask you, seeing as I live here and you do not." I said to Bella as I leaned against my bike.

Bella glared at me for a few quick moments and then started to look around the garage, it was as if she was trying to figure out something. In fact I knew that she was doing just that, she may keep a blank expression on her face but you could still see the wheels in her head moving around and around.

"Well as much as I absolutely love watching you look around my garage, I really need to get inside and find my dog, do my homework, eat dinner. You know stuff you should also be doing, so could you please get to the reason for your visit Swan." I stated as I crossed my arms, I hated acting like this to her but I had to, Bella was smart and observant so if I stepped one toe out of line and gave her any incentive to believe I wasn't who I said I was, all my hard work would be ruined!

Bella once again glared at me before she spoke up, "Do you live here alone?" She asked suspiciously. I sighed and shook my head, I then told her that I lived here with my mother but she was away on business. Bella nodded and then looked over at the door that led into the house, great the one time she talks to anyone it's when she is being nosy!

I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it, "Would you like to come in Swan?" I asked as I held the door open for her. She nodded and walked into the house, I followed behind her shutting the door behind me. I walked passed her and into the living room, "THORIN BARKINSHIELD! Get down here!" I waited a few moments and then smiled when I heard the jingle of Thorin's collar as he bounded down the stairs and towards me. He immediately pounced on me and started to lick my face and I couldn't help but laugh as I fell to the floor. "Thorin! Stop!" I exclaimed through my laughter until he finally stopped and got off of me.

I started to stand up when I noticed Thorin start to circle Bella curiously not knowing what to think of the guest in his home. I smiled, "Bella this is the great and mighty Thorin Barkinshield! King under the trees!" I said introducing Bella to my husky and noticed as I introduced him that Thorin stopped circling the girl and sat down in front of her and puffed out his chest which made me laugh; and I'm not 100 percent sure but I could have sworn I saw Bella's empty face crack a small smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Either way I saw it as a win! That's one for Emery!

Bella knelt down slightly and scratched Thorin behind his ears for a couple of moments before she stood up and started to walk around the living room. We both stayed quiet for what seemed like hours as I watched her look around the living room just as she looked around the garage.

After what felt like even more hours later I decided I needed to speak up, "Bella what are..." I was suddenly cut off by Bella as she turned to me quickly.

"Just… Just stay away from me." Bella stated plainly and then walked out the front door.

I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands trying to process everything that had happened today. What was I going to do? I made a huge mistake by confronting Bella during lunch and now there was no way she was going to let me get close to her; I could do the same thing I did with the others can call her as Winnie but I don't think that would help, she could hate Winnie just as much as she hates me right now.

I groaned and leaned back in the couch and closed my eyes, trying to think of what to do but my mind was blank. All that I could think was that I was in way over my head, I was then broken out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring, I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was the one person I needed to talk to so I quickly answered.

"Alice this was a huge mistake! I've just made everything into a huge mess! Bella slapped me! She actually slapped me! And what's worse is that she absolutely hates me!" I cried into the phone as I answered it.

"Emery you didn't make a mess of everything. Not saying that what you did was the BEST way to introduce yourself to Bella, but she'll get over it. I promise." Alice replied in an attempt to calm me down.

I groaned, "But you didn't see her Alice! The look she gave me! It absolutely killed me, she has never looked at me like that! Hell I don't think anyone has, well besides maybe James…" She stated trailing off at the end.

I heard Alice sigh, "Emery, you have to trust me on this. Everything will be fine. But you have to be careful…"

Okay something was up, Alice wouldn't just tell me to be careful and not tell me why, and also something in her voice sounded off when she said that. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up.

"For some reason I can't see far into your future. For some reason it's becoming cloudy as each day passes by. Bella's too. And I don't know why, Carlisle says it might be because of the distance and that all the choices that are being made aren't for sure yet. But…" Alice said and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"But you don't agree with him." I stated finishing her sentence, and she quickly agreed. I stood up and walked over to the large window and looked out into the forest, "What do you think it might be?"

"The only thing I could think of is that someone is messing with my visions. Making it to where I can't see clearly."

My eyes went wide at her words, "But who could have that kind of power to cloud up your visions… Maybe the Voltori but I don't think that even they have that kind of power. Well at least they didn't the last time I saw them."

Alice sighed in frustration, "No I don't think it's them. I mean no one in our family has done anything that would attract their attention. And besides I can see their futures and decisions clearly, it's just yours and Bella's that are cloudy."

I nodded and tried to think, what was going on!? This was just too much for me to handle, first Bella, and now Alice. This is just proving that I was in over my head! "Alice should I leave?" I asked seriously.

I heard Alice gasp, "NO! Emery you have to stay there! Now more than ever! Because my visions of Bella are getting cloudy so I can't keep an eye on her, so you are going to have to, and make sure that you watch her very carefully."

I sighed, "I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm in way over my head Alice…" How was I supposed to balance all of this!? I'm not some kind of super double agent like Snape or James Bond! I was just me! And now I wasn't so sure who 'me' actually was!

"Emery you need to calm down. You can do this! Remember what you said? That you did this under worse situations and so you can do this now! You just need to take it one day at a time." Alice said calmly in another attempt to calm me down. Man where was Jasper when you needed him!

I sighed again and nodded, "So do you know what I need to do?" I asked, praying that Alice knew what I needed to do!

"You just need to give her some space now. She'll come to you when she's ready. That much I know. So for now just focus on you and what you need to do, and just be extra careful." Alice stated seriously, and after that was said she changed the subject and we talked for about another hour until suddenly I heard the doorbell ring, so I quickly ended the conversation with Alice and told her I would call her tomorrow.

After I hung up I walked over to the door and saw that Thorin was already there jumping up and down, and barking like crazy! Oh so now he decided to act like a guard dog!? I really needed him to get his priorities sorted! Anyways, I opened the door and was shocked to see Sam Uley standing there.

I groaned, "Okay so Sam I'm going to be straight with you, today has not been my day. Like. At all. So unless the reason you are rates a 7 or higher on the emergency scale then sorry I'm not at home." I stated as I slowly started to shut the door, but before it could completely close Sam pushed it open and walked in. I rolled my eyes, "Or just completely ignore me and just come in anyways. Just whatever works for you Sam." I then closed the door and followed him into the living room and watched as he sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable. Seriously!? What was with people just coming into my house today!

I stood there in front of him with Thorin beside me and watched as he looked around the house until finally he turned to me, "You got a dog?" He asked skeptically looking at Thorin.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yes. I got a dog. No I'm not going to kill him. No I'm not getting rid of him. And yes I have given him a name, it's Thorin. Anything else or can we just get to the damn point?!" I asked with frustration.

Sam sat up and rolled his eyes, "Did you not check your schedule leech? It's your day to go blood sucking." He stated plainly. I then blinked a couple of times and then walked over to my backpack and pulled out my planner. Damn it. The mutt was right! I hate it when they're right!

I shut my planner and put it back into my backpack, "Sorry I must have forgotten. Long day. Give me a chance to change and we can head out." At that Sam nodded and leaned back into the couch, I then motioned for Thorin to stay down here which he didn't protest to, he just immediately rushed over to Sam and curled up beside him on the couch. Wow talk about loyalty, but I guess I couldn't blame him, Sam was like some kind of distant relative of his or something.

I went upstairs and quickly changed into a pair of black and white Nike shorts and then threw on a large blue sweater and then my black and white Nike tennis shoes. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and then pulled it through the back of an old white baseball cap. I walked back downstairs and saw Thorin was now laying on top of a very awkward looking Sam totally passed out. The sight made me burst into laughter, making Thorin jump awake and quickly jump off of Sam and dash to my side. I smiled down at him and knelt down and started to cuddle up to him for a couple of moments and then I stood back up and turned to Sam.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" I said with a smile, and Sam looked at me shocked which made me give him a confused look in return, "Okay what now?" I asked exasperatedly.

Sam shook his head and chuckled, "Thought only good thing an animal was to a leech was a meal…"

At that I cut him off with a fierce glare, "I'm going to stop you right there. I've had a long day Sam, and I honestly do not have it in me to deal with your hate and prejudice towards me and my family. So all I'm going to say is that not all vampires are cold-blooded killers, and if you would take at least 5 seconds to put aside your pride and really look at me and the rest of my family you would see that." And with that I knelt down again and placed a kiss on Thorin's head and then walked to the front door, "Let's go I don't have all night."

Sam didn't say another word to me the rest of the time I was around him, which honestly wasn't long. Because he wouldn't go hunting with me, we planned it to where when it was his turn to go on patrol he would first come by my house and then he would follow me out to a certain part of the forest and then from there we would go our separate ways.

Once I had finished hunting I went straight home and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of black shorts and a teal tank top. I went into Carlisle's old study to do homework, then I ate a small and quick dinner with Thorin, and then I spent the rest of my night curled up with Thorin in my bed reading, 'The Hobbit' out loud to him not really caring if he was paying attention or not.

But right before I reached the part in the book where Bilbo Baggins faces the three giant trolls I heard one of my phones start to ring. I groan as I set down my book and looked over to see which phone was ringing, it was Winnie's. Who in the world was calling Winnie at 1 o'clock in the morning!? I then looked at the caller ID and my eyes went wide, it was Bella. I started to panic, should I answer? If I did answer what would I say? But what if I didn't answer and she was in trouble! Alice did say that I had to be careful because of the cloudy visions… But before I could decide my phone stopped ringing. I stared at the phone for a few moments, I hated myself for this. But I couldn't… Could I?

I sighed and set the phone back on my nightstand when suddenly it made a quick ding sound signaling that I had a voice message. I slowly picked the phone back up and went to my voicemail and what I heard absolutely shattered my heart.

"Winnie. Please answer… I need you. I can't take this anymore! I just feel so alone, I keep having nightmares, and even when I'm awake they just keep replaying in my head. I just… I just need to know that everything that happened was real. I need to know that I'm not crazy, that I still have some sort of grip on reality. Winnie I'm begging you, please help me."

After I listened to the message I quickly jumped out of my bed and put on my black and white tennis shoes and then I threw my window open and jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground. I then raced towards Bella's house. Once I got there I leaped into the tree beside her bedroom window, I looked in and saw Bella in her bed sobbing into her father's arms. Jesus. What was I going to do? She was so broken, how was I going to fix her?

I waited in that tree until Bella finally calmed down and fell back to sleep, I watched as Charlie gently laid her back into her bed. He stood there for a couple of moments and then ran a hand through his daughter's hair and then left the room. I then took a deep breath and quickly and quietly opened her bedroom window and then climbed through. I looked around the room and saw that everything was still the same as the last time I was here, I sighed and then sat down on Bella's desk. I felt like such a creep right now, it's not even a game. But I stayed there. I stayed there until it was almost 6 o'clock in the morning, and then I slipped out the window just as quickly and quietly as I did going in. I then raced home to get ready for school.

This was how the next few months went by, I would go to school I would talk with Jess and the others but I would completely avoid Isabella Swan, I had to take Alice's advice and just leave her be and soon enough she would come to me, after school I go home and spend time with Thorin and go hunting when I needed to. And on the weekends I would either spend with Thorin or even Jess and Angela. But every night I would go over to Bella's. I would hide when she would wake up because of nightmares or when Charlie would come in and check up on her, but besides that I stayed by my sister's side. It was all I could think of doing. And I continued this routine until suddenly it was January.

"Bella invited me to go to the movies with her tonight!" Jess exclaimed as she sat down at our lunch table Friday afternoon.

We all went wide eyed in surprise, well except for me. Like I said before I had been keeping close tabs on Swan so I knew why she was suddenly so eager to spend time with her old friends. Charlie had finally had enough, he had basically gave Bella an ultimatum, either she had to spend time with friends or she had to move back in with her mother. So Bella still holding on to the hope that me and my family would return decided to suck it up and go to the movies with Jess.

"You're kidding!?" Angela exclaimed to her friend not believing what she was hearing. And when Jess once again confirmed her plans with Bella, Angela quickly pulled out her phone, "I have to text Winnie! This is awesome!"

"What movie are you going to go see?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, and that brought on another discussion of what movie they would go to. The boys suggested the newest romantic movie, saying something along the lines of chicks dig that. But I quickly shot that down saying that if Bella was getting over a break up then a romantic movie was not the best option.

"What about that new comedy starring… What's his face…?" I said trying to remember the name of the movie and actor, but I just couldn't remember.

At that Tyler laughed, "Oh my I love what's his face! He was great in that one thing!" Everyone started to laugh, and I gave Tyler a playful glare and shoved him slightly.

Eric finally broke through the laughter, "Oh wait you mean The Hangover!" He exclaimed with a proud smile. I clapped my hands together and placed a finger on the tip of my nose and then with my other hand I pointed at Eric.

"Thank you! Damn it that was driving me insane!" I said with a smile, and then I took a bite of the apple in my hand. From there we started to talk about the other movies that were out until the lunch signaling that lunch was over started to ring and we all head to our classes.

That evening I was in the garage working on my Impala while Thorin sat in the driver's seat chewing on a rawhide bone, and I had Taylor Swift playing throughout the garage. I was so focused on what I was doing I didn't even hear a vehicle pull into the drive way, and someone walk over to me.

"Hey Emery." I jumped at the sound of my name and banged my head on the hood of the Impala. I quickly started to rub my head while yelling every curse word imaginable. I looked over and saw my dog barking at me as though he were laugh and I through him a glare.

"Yeah laugh it up Thorin! Oh and you're doing a great job at that whole guarding thing!" I said, and that made him growl playfully at me before going back to his bone. I rolled my eyes, oh the life as a husky owner. I was about to go back to my car totally forgetting the person beside me when suddenly I heard the person clear their throat, I quickly turned and saw the one and only Isabella Swan!

My eyes went wide and I tried to say something but when I opened my mouth nothing came out, so I basically looked like a complete idiot. Bella wrapped her arms around herself and I could tell that she was feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry for showing up out of nowhere…" She said breaking the silence, "But I… I don't have your number." She continued and seemed to be looking at everything but me.

I nodded, "I'm sorry I usually give my number to people after they slap me." I said jokingly trying to break the rising tension, "I guess I forgot this time…" I chuckled awkwardly. Oh my god. This was like the most strange and awkward experience ever! And yes I know I say that all the time but seriously! What was she doing here this late! It was almost midnight, and wasn't she supposed to be with Jess!?

"So how were the movies with Jess?" I asked as I turned back to my car, "After school she told me you two had decided to go see The Hangover. How was it? I heard…"

"Emery I need your help." Bella stated cutting me off midsentence.

I turned back to Bella and then leaned up against the open hood of the Impala, "Okay. What do you need?" At my words Bella's eyes went wide in shock. Probably wondering why the hell I was agreeing to help her without a fight.

After a few moments Bella finally spoke up, "Really? You'll help me?" I laughed slightly and nodded and confirmed that I would indeed help her. Bella paused for a few moments and then slowly walked over to my motorcycle, letting her hand run over the handles, "I want to learn how to ride a motorcycle." She stated and turned back to me.

At that I started to laugh, and continued to laugh until I saw the glare on Bella's face and I stopped, "I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that picturing little you on a big bike is kind of funny when you think about it!" It was silent for a few more moments until suddenly Bella started to giggle, and then in a blink of an eye we were both laughing loudly. It lasted for a good couple of minutes and then we were finally able to pull ourselves together, and I brought us back to the topic of what she was wanting, "Okay so you want to learn how to ride, do you have a bike?"

At my question Bella started to eye my Harley and I knew exactly what she was thinking, oh hell to the no! I had to end that idea fast! "Whoa there sister! You are not practicing on my Harley! No way in hell!" I stated firmly shaking my head.

Bella groaned, "Well you're the only one I know that has a motorcycle…" I sighed at that and shook my head telling her that there was still no way I was letting her drive my bike. So she started to try and think of different ideas, like saving up her money, or renting one. Which were both terrible ideas, and then that's when it hit me.

"Why don't you try going by the local junk yards, see if you can find any bikes you can save from getting scrapped, and then get mechanical person to help you fix it up." I said as I turned to Thorin and ran my fingers through his fur. Bella quickly agreed and invited me to go searching with her, which I declined, I mean I wanted to help Bella of course but go search through junk yards, yeah I was going to have to pass on that one.

"So when I find them should I just bring them here and we can start working on them?" She asked and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

I laughed thinking she was joking but when I saw the serious look on her face my eyes went wide, "Uhhh I'm sorry to break it to you but I can't fix bikes, I can barely change a tire!"

It was Bella's turn to widen her eyes, "But you have a motorcycle! And you're in that mechanics class! How can you not know how to fix up a bike!?" She exclaimed in shock.

"I'm in that class so I can learn how to fix up my car and bike when needed!" I exclaimed back at her with a sight laugh at her surprise in my lack of mechanical skills.

Bella groaned and sat down on the garage floor, "Well I guess that plans out..." I frowned at the look of defeat on her face and shook my head.

"No, all that means is that you'll have to find a different mechanic, so here's the deal." I said and walked over to her, holding out my hand for her to take, which after a short moment she did and I pulled her up, "You find the bike and mechanic, once you do I'll help out where I can with the repairs and such and when the bikes are done I'll give you riding lessons." I said with a smile, "Deal?"

For the first time in months I saw an actual smile form on Bella's face as she quickly nodded her head, "Deal!" She exclaimed pulling me into a hug, "Thank you Emery! I'll come by tomorrow after I'm done looking for a bike okay!" She didn't even give me a chance to reply as she raced out of the garage and to her pick up. I laughed and waved as she drove away.

Once she was out of my sight, I chuckled and turned to Thorin who looked very confused and was trying to process what had just happened. I just smiled and knelt in front of the husky, once again running my fingers through his fur, "Alice was right, she did come to me on her own. I'm a little surprised that she wants to learn how to ride a bike, but I guess beggars can't be choosers." I then stood up and went over to close the garage door then motioned for Thorin to follow me into the house.

When we were inside I decided to call Jess to try and figure out what was going on with Bella. So I picked up my phone and noticed that she had already tried to call me, so I hit the call back button and waited as the phone rang and Jess picked up. But before I could even say a word Jess cut me off.

"Oh my god! Bella has completely lost it!" Jess exclaimed into the phone.

Well that just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6! I would write more but honestly you guys I do not feel good today but I really wanted to post this chapter! And I know it kinda has a lot of time jumps and I'm sorry but that is so much easier! So this chapter may not be the best, but I promise it will get better! Anyways that's all for now so until next time stay safe and wonderful! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!
> 
> I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!
> 
> This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!
> 
> Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 7!
> 
> But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!
> 
> Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 7!

"Oh my god! Bella has completely lost it!" Jess exclaimed into the phone.

I stood there silent for a couple of moments, not really knowing what to say. What could Bella have possibly done to get Jess to freak out like this? Before I could continue my thoughts Jess brought me back to the conversation by asking if I were still there.

"Uhhh. Yeah." I said slowly, "I'm still here. What happened?" I asked. Right after I asked that question Jess went into a long detailed dramatic story about what happened, mainly after the movie.

"So let me get this straight." I said and then paused for a couple of seconds, "Bella was completely normal throughout the movie. And then after the movie, she saw a group of bikers and then just walked over asked to go for a ride, and then actually got on a stranger's bike and then just sped down the street with them!?"

"Yes! She is insane Emery!" Jess exclaimed again. I couldn't believe it! Bella would never do something that reckless, dangerous, and most importantly stupid! But this would explain why she showed up here wanting to learn how to ride a motorcycle… But still…

"Bull shit! I know that Bella is in some kind of dark place right now but there is no way…" I said but Jess quickly cut me off by once again confirming her story. "Jesus! What the hell is this girl thinking!? Getting on a stranger's motorcycle! Has she not seen what happens on Sons of Anarchy!?" I exclaimed in absolute shock. What could have possessed that girl to do something that stupid!? I started to pace back and forth in the living room and listened to Jess continue to freak out with me. "Well I guess this explains why she came by tonight…" I said mostly to myself but of course Jess heard it.

"What!? She came to your house?! What did she want? Oh my god! Did she try to beat you up or something!?" Jess yelled freaking out even more. Which made my chuckle slightly, Bella wishes she could beat me up!

"No Jess she didn't come here to jump me! She came over to see if I would teach her how to ride a motorcycle." I stated and then went into the long story of Bella's midnight visit and how I agreed to help her, which of course made Jess basically have a heart attack!

"You actually agreed to help her!? Are you insane too!? She could get seriously hurt! And have you seen her? She barely eats, she barely has enough strength to lift up a fork, and you're going to teach her how to ride a heavy bike! Emery!" This rant went on for what seemed like a couple of hours before finally Jess calmed down.

"Jess, I agreed to this before I knew what happened at the movies. I had no idea that she had gone off the deep end." I explained calmly to the panicked girl. We then went into a long discussion about what we were going to do, I told Jess that I think that we just needed to let her do her own thing, and that even though it was totally insane that we she support her. Jess on the other hand thought that was a completely stupid idea and that it could lead to Bella and/or I getting seriously hurt.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Jess but just think Bella is actually talking and shit now. If I back out of this she might go back to being a zombie again. So I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place here." I heard Jess groan on the other end knowing full well that I was right.

"Well I guess you're right… You just have to promise me to be extra careful!" Jess said reluctantly. Which I automatically agreed to, then I decided that we need a change of subject so I asked her how the movie was, and the conversation continued from there for about an hour before Jess said that she needed to head to bed, so we said our goodbyes and then hung up.

After that I turned to Thorin who was now sleeping on my bed, I smiled and gently ran my fingers through his soft fur before I then decided I needed to go for a late night run to clear my head, so I changed into a pair of short black Under Armor shorts, tossed on a white sports bra and over it I wore a white tank top with the word 'Nike' in big bold purple letters diagonally across the front, then I put on my usual white and black Nike running shoes, put my hair up in a high ponytail and then put on a purple headband. I grabbed my iPhone and headphones then headed out the door, I put in my ear buds and went to my workout playlist hit shuffle, and then I took off down the dark road.

As I ran I let my thoughts take over and stopped paying attention to where I was going. I kept thinking about Bella and why she had the sudden need to be a dare devil, then it went to Alice and why her visions were becoming cloudy, and then finally it went to my brother. I hadn't talked to him in months, of course I had tried to contact him but he wouldn't answer, which hurt at first but I then just kind of figured that he didn't want to be found, and wanted some space.

I didn't know how long I had been running when suddenly I felt like someone was watching me, I slowed down and pulled the ear buds out of my ears as I started to look around the surrounding area, but I didn't see anything at all. I shook my head telling myself that I was just being paranoid, but as I went to put my earbuds back into my ears I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately sprang into action grabbing the person's wrist yanking it forward, then quickly moving behind the person twisting their arm around their back and then shoving them to the ground.

"Make one move and I'll break your arm!" I yelled at the person now laying on the ground. The person didn't answer just forcefully yanked his/her arm out of my grasp jumped up and took hold of both of my wrists in one hand and pushed me back and pinned me to a tree close by pressing my face into the bark of the tree. I stood there for a few moments, my eyes wide, this person was strong if they were able to get out of my grasp. I then suddenly heard the person let out a soft giggle, that automatically told me it was a girl. Well if this bitch thought she had beaten me, she had another thing coming!

So I slowly moved my leg behind my attacker's legs and then pulled my leg forward making the girl fall to the ground, I quickly turned rolled the person over to where she was on her stomach like before but this time I pinned both of her arms behind her back and put all of my weight on her to where she hopefully couldn't get up. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you, you had better stay still or I'll break your arms!" I exclaimed.

"Emery! Get off of her now!" A voice yelled at me from behind, I recognized this voice and I turned and saw Sam walking over to us, anger clearly written on his face. I looked down at who I thought was my attacker and girl in a white tank top and a pair of khaki shorts, who the hell was this chick!? And why the hell was Sam getting his ass involved!?

I glared at Sam not moving from my spot, "This isn't any of your business Sam!" I called to the pack leader. At my words I heard Sam growl and then quickly move over to me, yanking off of my attacker. "What the hell Sam! She attacked me and you're going to defend her! What bull shit!" I exclaimed angrily at Sam as I watched him help the girl up. Once again absolute bull shit!

"Emery shut the hell up!" Sam yelled at me before turning to the small girl who was now for some reason shaking uncontrollably, "Nona! You need to calm down!" He said calmly to the girl and he place a hand on her shoulder, but the girl shoved his hand away and turned to him glaring.

"Why the hell did you get in the middle Sam!? I could have taken her!" The girl I now knew as Nona exclaimed at Sam.

After those words left her mouth we stood there for a couple of moments in complete silence until I couldn't help myself and I just started to laugh uncontrollably! Nona turned to me with the glare still on her face, "And what's so funny? You don't think I could have kicked your skinny ass?! Because guess what I totally could have!" She growled at me and took a step closer to me.

I stopped laughing when I heard the growl and took a step towards her as well, did this bitch seriously just GROWL at me!? Oh hell to the no! I then slowly allowed my vampire side slowly come out, but the second I did that I instantly regretted it. Her scent hit my nose and my eyes instantly went wide, for two reasons. Number one was I automatically realized she was a werewolf but her scent wasn't like Sam's or the others… Which bring me to the second reason. Yes she smelt like one of the mutts but at the same time she also smelt like the air when it was about to rain, or like a freshly bloomed honeysuckle. Her scent was driving me absolutely insane, and that when it hit me, this little mutt was my singer!

"Shit god damn!" I exclaimed and took several steps backwards and started to pace, "God damn shit!" This could not be happening! I could deal with this on top of everything else! I turned to the small werewolf who was now looking at me with an extremely confused look, but that look quickly changed when my scent hit her nose, and she once again started to glare at me.

"You're a fucking leech!" She yelled and then raced forward to attack me but I quickly dodged her and watched as she ran face first into the tree behind me. "Damn it!" She exclaimed in pain as she sat on the forest floor rubbing the spot on her forehead that had made contact with the tree.

I watched her and I couldn't help myself and I once again started to laugh, which made both Nona and Sam glare at me this time, "I'm sorry! I really am but you are just too adorable!" I exclaimed as rushed over to her and gently help her up, but she shoved me away.

"Get away from me leech!" She growled and then turned to Sam, "Sam! Why the hell are you just standing there!?" Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, I could tell from the look on his face that he had no idea what to say and that he too was starting to feel like he was in way over his head.

I sighed and then focused on hiding my vampire side, hoping that it would help the situation, well at least for me. Because even though I was acting calm on the outside, Nona scent was driving me absolutely crazy! Jesus now I understand what my brother was talking about when he said that just being around Bella drove him mad! Once I was finally a 'human' again I felt a mix of relief and upset, on one side I was so happy that I wasn't tempt to suck the small girl dry for just a taste of her blood, but I was also upset that I couldn't smell the sweet scent again.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts by Nona, "What the hell! You don't smell like a leech!" She exclaimed in shock and then once again turned to Sam, "Sam you got some explaining to do! And it had better start in the next five seconds or else I'm going to lose it!" Oh man this girl sure did have a temper on her!

Sam sighed and then started to explain everything to the small girl. Once he was finished telling the story the girl was left wide eyed and I could just see the gears in her head slowly turning trying to process everything that she was just told. Until finally she turned to me, "Damn girl, sucks to suck." She said with a slightly smirk but I could tell she still didn't trust me.

I chuckled and nodded, "You're telling me!" I then sighed and decided that since this was a sharing moment I should probably add something in as well, "And there's one more thing…" At that Sam and Nona both turned to me waiting to hear what I had to say, "In the wonderful world of vampires, there are these things called singers… Each vampire has one, and we don't know who it is until we met them and their scent basically calls to us, basically singing to us, and taking over our senses." I explained as I walked over to a nearby tree and leaned up against, "Bella is Edward's singer that's why he has such a strong bond with her, what makes their bond even stronger is that he is actually able to resist sucking her dry."

Nona then interrupted me with a groan, "Can you please just get to the fucking point leech?!" At this I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam and gave him an 'Are you serious' look, which made him shrug his shoulders and motioned for me to continue.

I sighed and then continued, "Well I've found my singer." I said plainly looking at the two mutts in front of me and watched as they tried to once again process what had been said. Sam was the first to put the pieces of the puzzles together and he looked back and forth at Nona and I before he groaned realizing how much more complicated the situation had become.

"Jesus Christ! You have got to be joking!" He exclaimed angrily before he started to pace back and forth trying to figure out a plan. While poor Nona just stood there completely confused.

"Okay so you found this singer thing. Why would that matter to us?!" She asked with frustration. Which made both Sam and myself roll our eyes.

"Nona she's talking about you!" Sam exclaimed in frustration at the simple minded girl. And she instantly went wide eyed, and then started to growl at me.

"Oh no! There is no way in hell you are sinking your little fangs into me blood sucker!" She yelled at me and she started to shake again. At this I shook my head and told her that there was no way in hell I would suck her blood.

"I don't drink human blood! And even if I did I don't want a mutt's blood!" I said with a snicker, which seemed to somehow offend her.

"What's wrong with my blood bitch!?" She exclaimed at me, "What I'm not good enough for your fancy little self or something!?"

"I'm telling you that I'm not going to suck your blood and you're getting offended!?" I yelled back at her, "Did you get some sort of head injury when you hit your head on that tree?" I then asked laughing slightly.

Nona rolled her eyes at me, "I'm just saying that you'd be lucky to even get a drop of my blood! I bet my blood is delicious!" She said once again raising her voice.

Once the words left her mouth Nona and I stood in complete silence for a couple of seconds, until Nona suddenly started to laugh loudly, and at first I gave her an odd look but then I started to laugh as well. We had both realized how ridiculous our argument was and couldn't hold in our laughter. And I had to admit I hadn't laughed this hard since before Bella's birthday. It felt really good!

"Nona! Emery! That's enough." Sam yelled at us in his Alpha voice, and of course Nona stopped laughing instantly at her Alpha's command, but it took a couple of moments until I was finally able to stop laughing completely, and once I finally was I turned to Sam and waited for him to say something. "This is serious, you both need to take it seriously! Emery I won't allow you to stay here if it's going to risk the life of one of the people in my pack."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm not going to suck her blood Sam. Human blood has never really appealed to me. Mainly because the thought of killing a human being makes me want to vomit. Well I mean if I could vomit." I said with a slight chuckle at the last part.

Sam sighed obviously becoming exhausted but before he could say anything Nona quickly spoke up first, "Uh if you're not going to kill me does that mean I have to like date you now? Because I may be from California and totally all about gay rights, but I ain't about that life!"

Her words made my face scrunch up in disgust, "Uh you wish sunshine!" I exclaimed at her.

Nona glared at me, "Uh excuse me buttercup but you would be lucky to even get a date out of me!"

I glared back at her, "I didn't say that you aren't good enough for me! I'm saying that I'm not gay!" I exclaimed rather loudly.

"Well I'm not gay either!" She yelled back louder.

I threw my hands up in the arm, "Then why the hell are we arguing!?" I yelled back at her, then putting my hands on my hips.

Nona mimicked me also putting her hands on her hips, "We aren't arguing! We are having a normal conversation!" She exclaimed at me. But before I could say anything else Sam told us to both shut up.

He then turned to me, "As long as you're 'human' you can control the urge to kill Nona?" He asked seriously, and I nodded and then told him that even if I wasn't 'human' I would still be able to control it, with a little bit of practice of course.

Once it was finally all said and done, Sam said that he was going back on patrol and that if I needed to I could go for a quick hunt before morning since it was just him and Nona on patrol. I thanked him as he turned to leave and was about to leave myself before I noticed that Nona was staying right where she was.

"So are we supposed to be like best friends now or something?" She asked as she turned to me, and I gave her an odd look.

"I have no idea in hell what we are supposed to be now." I said as I leaned up against a tree again, "All I know is that I'm 100 percent sure that my life just got a hell of a lot more complicated!" I groaned.

Nona laughed, "Well join the fucking club! I move her with my dad one day, and then suddenly a few days later I turn into a god damn giant wolf thing!" She then sat down on the forest floor in front of me, "And now I have a vampire that wants my delicious blood. So yeah welcome to the club."

I chuckled shaking my head, "Jesus when did life start to suck? I remember a time when my only worry was making sure to cross my ankles when I sat and how to become the perfect house wife."

At that Nona started to laugh, "Damn how old are you exactly?" She asked curiously. I shook my head telling her that a true lady never told anyone but her closest friends and her husband. That made Nona roll her eyes, "Wow that old huh? Come on grandma spill! I want to know!"

I let out a laugh, "Yeah and people in hell want sluppies!" I said with a smirk. Nona groaned know that she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of me. And that gave me an idea, "How about we make this a little game?" I suggested with another smirk forming on my face.

That caught her attention immediately, "Okay Greenleaf, you have peeked my interest. What do you have in mind?" She asked.

I pushed myself off the tree, "I'll give you small hints each time I see you, and after each hint you can guess at how old I am. So you get one hint and guess per day. No more. No less." I suggested with the smirk still on my face.

Nona nodded, "What do I get if I guess right?"

I shrugged, "What do you want?"

Nona sat there for a while, "No idea. How about like a favor, or like an I.O.U. Which I can cash in at any time I want!" She suggested.

I nodded, "But it has to be within reason! I can't be like go kill yourself or something." I stated with a laugh and Nona let out a laugh as well. She then asked how long she had to guess until it was game over and I just shrugged again and told her that there was no time frame. Nona nodded and then stood up and held her hand out to me.

"Game on leech!" She stated with a confident smirk as I took her offered hand and shook it.

I smirked as we let go of each other's hands, "May the odds be ever in your favor mutt." And at that we both started to laugh. "See now how hard was this!? A treaty shouldn't be needed for my family and your pack to get along. Seriously!"

Nona shrugged, "Well for me it's easy because I'm from one of the most laid back states in America. California is like all about getting along, accepting all kinds of people…"

"So basically all that hippie shit?" I said jokingly with a laugh. And she laughed with me and nodded her head.

After that we began to walk around talking about all different kinds of things, her move from her to California, all the places I had been in my long life (but of course not giving away anything about my age), and also about different things about werewolves and vampires.

We hadn't been paying attention to where we were going and suddenly we ended up at First Beach and we sat down in the sand after Nona suggested we build a sand castle. "So don't you get lonely? I mean being without your family, and having to stay in your family's old house all alone?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I mean I have Thorin so I'm not completely alone of course, but I miss listening to my brother play the piano while I read a book, I miss going on shopping trips with Alice and gossiping with her about basically everything, I miss talking to Esme a lot, she is basically my mother, and I always could talk to her. I miss spending time with Carlisle in his study, watching Rosalie working on her car and listening to her bitch about whatever was bothering her that day, and playing video games with Jasper and Emmett." I looked out to the ocean, I had never really thought about stuff like that in a long time. I guess because of course nobody ever asked me about it… But I did really miss my family.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand on my arm, I looked up at Nona, she had a small sad smile on her face, "Don't worry leech you'll see your blood sucking family again soon!"

I started laughed at her words and gave her a playful shove, "Even when you're being nice you still act like a totally bitch!" I stated with a smirk. Nona gave me a smirk right back and then went back to her side of the sand castle.

I saw the sun start to rise in the sky and for the first time I got a good look at my newly acquired singer. Nona didn't look like your typical Quilete girl, her skin was fairly light, but she did have the long dark colored hair, but it was a little bit lighter than my hair right now. In fact if you just looked at her you'd have no idea that she was even part Native American!

We finished our horrible excuse for a sandcastle and we both laughed at it and then started to destroy it and watched as the waves crashed upon it. We stood there for a few more moments until we both heard a wolf howl in the distance and Nona groaned, "I guess it's time to go back to patrol." She paused for a few moments before groaning again, "Damn it! I spent my whole patrol with you! Sam probably going to make me do an extra patrol this morning! And that means I have to patrol with PAUL!"

I laughed and gave her a pat on the back, "Oh come on pup, Paul can't be THAT bad!"

Nona started to laugh at my words, "You're so naïve sometimes it's so adorable!" She said as she reached over and pinched my checks. I rolled my eyes and pushed her hand away.

"Well I guess I better head home then." I said with a smile, "I'll see you around Nona, and don't be a stranger, come by the house anytime! I'll more than likely be there." Nona nodded saying that she will more than likely take me up on that offer multiple times. And with that I started to run home.

Once I finally got home it was 6 o'clock in the morning, I didn't know what time Bella was going to call me but I figured that I should be ready for whenever she does call, or if she just decides to show up randomly again. So I rushed upstairs and took a quick shower, and then I threw on an old pair of faded skinny jeans and a white baggy tank top, and over it I put on a grey cardigan, I left my hair alone and let it dry naturally which gave my hair a nice beach wavy look.

After I was done getting dressed I started to look around the house for Thorin, who I was surprised to not have seen the entire time I was getting ready. I finally found him resting on the back porch, I smiled at my husky and then went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of tea, and while I waited for the tea I went up to my room and grabbed the book I was currently reading, 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. After the tea was ready I poured myself a cup and then put together a nice little doggy breakfast for Thorin and then walked onto the back porch balancing all three things with surprising grace.

I watched and smiled as Thorin's tail started to wag at a hundred miles per hour when he saw me carrying his breakfast, I sat it down in front of him and he dove into it like he hadn't been fed in years, I laughed and sat down in one of the comfy chairs on the back porch and set my cup of tea on the small table beside me, I opened my book and started to read out loud to Thorin. This had become a normal routine thing for us on Saturday mornings, I would get myself a cup of tea, Thorin's breakfast, and a book and then we would sit out on the front porch together while I read whatever book I had a loud.

""Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us something worth knowing,

Bring us back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot...""

I read aloud with a little bit of a tune, I absolutely loved the Harry Potter series, I could read it over and over again and it would still feel like I was reading it for the very first time. I continued to read the book in my hands for about an hour and a half until I heard my cell phone in my back pocket start to ring. I sighed and put down my book and pulled my phone out and saw that it was none other than Ms. Swan, I pressed the answer button and then placed my phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Good morning Ms. Swan. You're up rather early." I stated as started to read my book to myself.

I heard Bella chuckle slightly before she spoke, "Well I did some internet searching and found some scrap yards and found out time they opened and everything, so I was about to head out." I chuckled to myself slightly surprised she was still wanting to go through with the whole motorcycle plan. But I guess this was Bella we're talking about here, so I shouldn't be too surprised. "What about you? Why are you up so early?" Bella asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm usually always up and about at this time, I get up early and go for a run with Thorin, and then afterwards we come back, I make breakfast for both of us and then we sit out on the front porch while we eat." I stated plainly as I turned a page in my book.

"What about your mom?" Bella asked, and I just answered saying that she joined us for breakfast when she was with back from her business trips, but for the most part it was just Thorin and I. "Well that sounds kind of lonely if you ask me…" Bella said and I started to laugh.

"Oh like you're the one to talk! You've been playing the part of the lone wolf for like months!" I said jokingly, and hoped she would take it that way.

I heard Bella laugh slightly, "Yeah I guess you're right…"

"Yeah I usually am." I stated with a smirk, "Hey well I'm going to get back to my dog and book, call me when you are done dumpster diving, and have found your mechanic." I said and didn't give her a chance to reply before I hung up. I turned to Thorin who was now beside me and had placed his head on my lap, I ran my fingers through his fur and realized how long it had gotten, "Thorin you need a haircut. You are getting way too shaggy for my liking."

Thorin lifted up one of his paws and used it to hide his face, he absolutely hated going to the groomers, but he really did need a haircut, so I called and set him up an appointment for today in about two hours. So I spent the extra time I had before then reading a couple more chapters in my book and then half an hour before Thorin's appointment I dragged him to the Impala and basically had to shove him into the backseat, and once I finally got him in I made my way to the groomers.

Once I got there I once again got to have the fun job of dragging my huge husky around, and finally got him into the little grooming shop. The staff there greeted me kindly, but I could tell that they were not excited about having to give my husky and bath, because like I said Thorin does not like going to the groomers so he being the most stubborn dog to have ever walked the Earth did not make it easy for them. Which ended with me having to apologize a million and one times and having to leave an extra-large tip.

When the staff took Thorin to the back they told me it would probably take about an hour or two until he was done, I nodded and told them I'd be back and to call if they had any problems or if they got done earlier. I walked out of the shop and made my way down the street towards the store Mike and his family ran hoping Mike would be working this morning. And I was not disappointed because right when I walked in I saw Mike standing at the register looking bored out of his mind.

"Oi Newton! Aren't you supposed to be working?!" I called to him and he immediately jumped in surprised and then rolled his eyes when he saw me walking in.

"What in the world are you doing up this early Greenleaf!?" Mike called back to me as I made it to the checkout area and hopped on the counter.

I shrugged, "Putting my dog through absolute torture, aka getting him groomed." I said with a laugh.

Mike laughed as well and nodded, "So I heard that you are going to teach the newly resurrected Bella riding lessons." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Damn can Jess like not tell you everything?" Mike laughed and shook his head. "Yes. I told her that I would teach her to ride a motorcycle, but she had to find a bike that could be repaired and also find someone that could help her work on it to fix it up."

Mike nodded with a small smirk on his face, "So basically you are sending her on a wild goose chase."

I smirked and nodded, "Bingo! Finally someone that put the pieces together! Here's what I'm thinking; she will spend a couple of days trying to find a bike that can be in some way, shape or form repairable, and then she'll have to spend a few more days looking around for a mechanic type person that will be willing to help her FOR FREE, and then actually get the bike running, so I'm hoping that sometime during all that searching Bella will realize how crazy and insane this is and will just give up." I said explaining my secret plan/hope to Mike while I reached over and grabbed a bottle of water for the cooler beside me and then continued, "And by the time she realizes this she will already be back to her old self, whatever that's like, and then ta-da Zombie Bella problem solved!"

Mike chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think it will be that easy. Bella, well at least the old Bella, was pretty stubborn, and when she got an idea in her head there was no stopping her." Yeah, I could pretty much confirm that statement. She was pretty stubborn, but what she was wanting to do was insane, and not to mention impossible. I mean the odds of her pulling off all those things I listed are extremely slim!

I opened my mouth to reply to Mike but suddenly the sound of my phone in my messenger bag started to ring. I groaned, "That's probably the groomers telling me that my dog is insane and has like found a way to latch himself onto the ceiling or something." I complained I searched in my bag for my phone as Mike laughed at my statement. When I finally found my phone I was surprised that it wasn't the groomer's ID that popped up but instead Bella's. "It's Bella, maybe she has given up already and has decided to like try sewing or something instead." I said with a smirk to Mike as I hit the answer button. I opened my mouth to say hello but Bella spoke up before I could.

"I found two bikes and someone willing to help us! So are you ready!?" Bella exclaimed excitedly into the phone and my eyes went wide.

Well I guess the odds weren't as slim as I thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7!
> 
> Emery/Winnie's singer has finally appeared! She is a character my wonderful friend came up with, and she also helped me write the parts that involved her character and my character. So a big thank you to her for all her amazing help, and a big pat on the back for being able to deal with all the writer's anxiety I have! Hahaha!
> 
> Another thing is I wanted to take a moment to like always thank you all for all the support you have given me! I know that so far this story may not be as amazing as the first one but thank you so much for sticking with me, and I promise that it will get better and more exciting!
> 
> I also want to say that I love hearing from you guys so please please please do not hesitate to leave me a review/comment asking any questions that you may have, any suggestions you have for the story, or anything that you like or don't like. I'm usually pretty good at replying and answering your questions! So bring them on! :)
> 
> Well that's all I have for now so until next time stay safe and glorious!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!


End file.
